


I Hate U!

by Elwe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwe/pseuds/Elwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Du hättest nicht die geringste Chance gegen mich! Und das weißt du sehr genau Black!“, gab Sev durch zusammen gebissen Zähnen zurück. Wenn es etwas gab das er noch mehr hasste als den Sommer, dann war es definitiv Sirius Black![...]1. Kapitel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Sache mit dem verhassten Sommer

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese FF vor JAHREN auf FanFiktion. de hochgeladen, da allerdings unter dem Namen Schniefelus.  
> Auch wenn sie so alt ist werde ich sei nicht verändern. Sondern sie unverändert hochladen,einfach der Vollständigkeit halber ;)  
> Ich wünsche dennoch viel Spaß. <3

Stöhnend schloss er das kleine Fester des Kerkerzimmers.  
Er hasste den Sommer, besonders wenn er so heiß war wie dieser.  
Seine tief schwarze Robe hatte er abgelegt und die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch gekrempelt.  
Sein rabenschwarzes Schulter langes Haar hatte er im Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, so würde er sich nie vor seinen Schülern zeigen, doch diese Hitze war einfach unerträglich.

Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich über die schweißnasse Stirn und lies sich zurück in seinen Lederstuhl fallen. Während die meisten Schüler und Lehrer sich am See vergnügten und sich abkühlten, musste er hier sitzen und Aufsätze korrigieren.  
Nicht das er je auf die Idee gekommen wäre, mit den anderen zusammen zu baden...!  
Dazu war sein Schamgefühl einfach zu groß.

Ein leises Knistern lies ihn hoch schrecken, verdutz sah er zum Kamin.  
„Snape...?!“, rief ein bekannte Stimme leise; Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Was willst du, Black!“, fragte er barsch, stand auf und ging zum Kamin, in dem eine schwache Glut brannte.  
„Ich soll dir mitteilen, dass du so schnell wie möglich zum Hauptquartier kommen sollst!“, knurrt Sirius Black. Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch und antworte kühl:“ Und warum konnte Dumbledore mir das nicht sagen, Black?!“. Sirius verdreht entnervt die Augen und stöhnte:“ Weil er nicht da ist?! Und jetzt frag mich nicht so dämlichen Dinge, sonder beweg deinen Fledermaus-Arsch hier her!“  
Sev funkelte ihn bösartig an und zischte dann leise:“ Du solltest lieber dein widerliches Mundwerk halten Black!“

Bevor der aufgebrachte Black noch etwas erwidern konnte, war Snape schon zum Grimmauldplatz No. 12 desappariert. Schnell zog er das dunkel grüne Haarband aus seinem Haar und krempelte sein Hemdärmel runter, ehe er klingelte. Ein ziemlich angesäuerter Sirius öffnete die Tür und zog ihn, wortlos, am Arm ins Haus innere .  
“Fass mich nicht an!“, zischte Snape eisig und seine dunklen Augen zogen sich zu bedrohlich wirkenden Schlitzen zusammen.  
„Du solltest lieber froh sein, dass ich dir nicht den Buckel voll Hexe, Schniefelus!!“ ,fauchte Black und lies Snape schlagartig los.  
„Du hättest nicht die geringste Chance gegen mich! Und das weißt du sehr genau Black!“, gab Sev durch zusammen gebissen Zähne zurück. Wenn es etwas gab das er noch mehr hasste als den Sommer, dann war es definitiv Sirius Black!  
„PAH! Das hättest du wohl gerne...!“, lachte Tatze höhnisch und strich sich ein paar störende Haarsträhnen seines wirren Haar aus dem Gesicht. Wie sehr er doch dieses widerlich Lachen hasste, wie oft hatte Snape schon das Verlange verspürt Sirius des wegen um zu bringen. Er empfand es als demütigen, wenn Black ihn so höhnisch, überlegen aus lachte. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, presste die schmalen Lippen zusammen bis auch der letzte Rest Farbe aus ihnen entwichen war.  
„Ich hoffe du krepierst irgendwann an deinem abartigen Lachen, Sirius!“, zischte Sev leise.  
Grade als Sirius etwas erwidern wollte, stieß Lupin zu ihnen: „Na ihr beiden! Nehmt ihr euch wieder aus einander?“, er sah zu Snape und lächelte freundlich:“ Einen schönen guten Tag Severus.“  
Snape sah Lupin herablassend an und fragte dann mit seiner Gewohnte kühl klingenden Stimme:„So, was soll ich nun hier?“. Lupin bedeutete, ihm mit zu kommen, langsam ging Sev ihm hinter her, behielt dabei Black im Auge, der ihnen ebenfalls gefolgt war.

Lupin hatte die Küche angesteuert und sich, dort angekommen, auf einen Stuhl niedergelassen. Es befanden sich noch einige andere Mitglieder des Ordens im Raum, die Snape grüßte, ehe er sich neben Tonks nieder lies.  
„Folgendes...“,begann Lupin,“ in nächster Zeit planen wir einen Überfall auf ein vermeidliches Quartier von Todessern. Nun, wie du sicher weißt darf Sirius nicht aus dem Haus...“ Er sah Sirius scharf an, der eingeschnappt schmollte, „und genau da ist unser Problem, denn Sirius wird, wie ich ihn kenne, nicht im Haus bleiben!“

Snape zog erwartungsvoll die rechte Augenbrauen hoch, irgendwie hatte er ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, bei dem was jetzt kommen würde.  
„Und was hab ich jetzt damit zu tun?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach, Sirius gab ein wütendes Schnauben von sich.  
„Also wir alle wissen das du Sirius nicht...ähm.. magst...! Aber die Anweisung kam von Dumbledore! Und zwar sollst du während der Zeit der Observierung und des Überfall, na ja, auf Sirius so zu sagen auf passen...!“, sagte Lupin mit einem verschwitzen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„ICH SOLL BITTE WAS?!“, reif Snape aufgebracht und war dabei aufgesprungen.  
„Ich mag diesen Kerl nicht nur nicht! Ich H.A.S.S.E ihn!!“, er zeigt mit den Finger auf Sirius, der ihn sauer an sah.

„Meinst´de ich finds toll, dass grade DU mein Babysitter spielen sollst...?!“, knurrte Black zurück.

„Ähm.. ich weiß, das du das nicht grad toll findest, Snape. Aber Anweisung ist Anweisung!“, sagte Lupin ruhig und sah abwechseln beide an.  
Snape setzte sich wütend und funkelte Sirius mit dem widerlichsten, hasserfülltesten Blick den er drauf hatte an .

Remus lächelte wieder leicht: „Also du sollst die ersten zweit Wochen der Sommerferien hier her ziehen und darauf achten das Sirius im Haus bleibt .“

Severus raufte sich wütenden das Haar, aber nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Das war dann auch schon alles Severus..“, meinte Lupin vorsichtig und sah Snape in die Augen, der verbittert grinste.

// Na wenn’s sonst nichts ist, außer auf diesen dämlichen Köter auf zupassen!!!//, dachte Snape säuerlich und stand auf.  
„Nun dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt! Im Gegensatz zu anderen Leute habe ich noch viel zu tun!“, beim letzten Satz sah er kurz abwertend zu Sirius, der etwas erwidern wollte, jedoch von Remus zurück gehalten wurde.

Snape wandte sich zur Tür und ging, dass konnte alles nur ein böser Traum sein.  
Warum um alles in der Welt drückte Dumbledore grade IHM diesen verlausten Köter aufs Auge. Sein Magen fühlte sich an wie verknotet als er wieder in seinem Büro stand, wenn er nur an diese braunen, animalisch wirkenden Augen, die ihn voller Spott und Verachtung an sahen, dachte.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schlug die Hand zur Faust geballt auf den dunklen Schreibtisch.  
Immer wenn er Sirius wieder sah, kamen viele Erinnerung in ihm hoch. Er fühlte sich dann wieder wie 16, spürte die angewiderten Blick der Schüler, wenn Potter ihm mal wieder bis auf die Unterhose entkleidet hatte und ihm nun auch das letzte Stückchen Stoff nehmen wollte.  
In seinen Ohren dröhnte immer noch Sirius Gelächter und das, der andren Schüler, die sich über seine jämmerlich, wimmernder Erscheinung lustig machten.  
„Sag brav bitte Schniefelus....! Tu uns den Gefallen, damit wir nicht noch den Rest deines Astralkörpers begutachten müssen!“  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf um Sirius Stimme aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen.  
Nie wieder wollte er an diese demütigen Momente seines Lebens denken, nie wieder wollte er auch nur eine Sekunde an James und Sirius verschwenden.  
Doch Severus wusste, dass er es wieder tun würde, dass James die Macht hatte ihn noch immer zu quälen, obwohl er schon längst Tod war.  
„Verdammt!“, kam es leise über seine farblosen Lippen, die dunklen Augen sahen verschleiert aus.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lies ihn hoch fahren. Schnell zog er seine schwarze Robe an und richte sein Haar.  
„Ja, Bitte!“, rief er und beugte sich wieder über die Aufsätze.  
„Guten Tag, Professor.“, sprach Harry leise und trat ein.  
Potter ! Den hatte er ja ganz vergessen...!  
„Sie brauchen sich erst gar nicht zu setzten, Potter!“, zischte Snape den Jungen an, als dieser sich grade setzten wollte.  
Sev sah von seinen Aufsätzen auf und blickte Harry durchdringend an,“ Sie können sich gleich in den Klassenraum begeben und die dreckigen Kessel schrubben! Ich hoffe für Sie, dass dies zur meiner Zufriedenheit erledigen...! Ansonsten lass ich Sie so lange schrubben, bis man geblendet ist von jedem einzelnen Kessel.“  
Er lächelte höhnisch: “Ich hoff ich habe mich klar Ausgedrückt, Mr. Potter.“  
„Ja, Sir....!“,gab Harry zähneknirschend zurück und verließ Snapes Büro.

Zur Abendbrotszeit sah Snape nach Harry, der sich ein Verrückter abgemüht haben musste, um die Kessel so sauber zu bekommen. Severus scheuchte ihm zu Abendessen und ging wenig später in die große Halle, um einen Kleinigkeit zu sich zu nehmen.  
Eigentlich hatte er gar keinen Appetit , denn die Sache mit Black lag ihm sehr schwer im Magen.

Er zwängte sich ein Käsebrot und eine Tasse Tee rein und verschwand dann wieder in seinem Kerker.  
Ihm war einfach elend zumute und die schwüle Nachtluft machte das ganze auch nicht grade besser.  
Wie schon so oft an diesem Tag Verfluchte er den Sommer.

Snape ging früh ins Bett, obwohl ihm klar war, dass er höchst wahrscheinlich kaum schlafen könne.  
Wie er vermutet hatte, fiel er erst gegen 3 Uhr in einen unruhigen Schlaf....

 

Es war unerträglich heiß, die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf ihn nieder;  
obwohl er sich schon ein schattigen Platz unter einer alten Eiche gesucht hatte.  
Sehnsüchtig blickte er zu den Schülern, die sich unten am See vergnügten.  
Ihn wollten sie sicher nicht dabei haben, nicht einmal Lucius wollte sich mit ihm blicken lassen. Er tauchte wieder ab in seine Bücherwelt, studiert die komplizierten Sprüche und Tränke, diese Welt tröstet ihn ein wenig.  
Eine all zu bekannte Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Welt, ein Schatten lag auf ihm, verhinderte das die Sonne weiter auf ihn nieder brannte.  
Er blickte nach oben und sah in die selbstsicheren, blauen Augen von James.  
Seine Kehle wurde trocken und seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich schlagartig.  
Neben James stand Sirius der ihn fies angrinste und er wusste, dass dieses Grinsen nichts gutes verheißen konnte.  
„Na, Schniefelus! Was lesen wir den Heute?!“, fragte Potter provozierend und riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand.  
James schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn tadelnd an:“ Na, na! So was liest man aber nicht Schniefi! Da könnte man ja glatt auf die Idee kommen, du wärst ein Schwarzmagier!“  
Er warf Sirius das Buch zu, der es erst musterte und dann achtlos auf den Boden warf.  
„Ich glaub der kleine Snapi braucht ne Strafe, damit er kapiert , dass man so was nicht lesen darf, oder James!?“, knurrte Black und sah James fröhlich grinsend an.  
„Ich denke auch, Sirius! Irgendjemand muss den Jungen ja erziehen!“, gab James zur Antwort und sah auf Snape hinunter.  
Deutlich hörte er wie das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte und spürte, wie seine Luge sich langsam vor Angst zu schnürte.  
Vorsichtig wanderte seine Hand zu seiner rechte Hosentasche, in der sein Zauberstab steckte.  
„So und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm, Tatze?“, fragte James und legte den rechten Zeigefinger an die Lippen, tat so als ob er überlegten würde.  
Sirius hatte wohl bemerkt, was Severus vor hatte, deswegen zischte er ihm entgegen:“ Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber sein lassen, Sev !“  
James sah ihn kalt an:“ Was soll das denn werden, wenn’s fertig is, äh?! Du weißt doch, was passiert, wenn du dich wehrst... oder muss ich dir das noch mal vor Augen führen?“  
Snape schüttelte schnell den Kopf und sah auf den Boden.  
James zog seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn einmal und lies Snape damit Kopf über in der Luft hängen. Black zog ebenfalls seinen Stab und gemeinsam ließen sie den wehrlosen Snape zum See schweben.  
„Alle mal herhören! Heute ist Schniefelus Waschtag, also alle aus dem Wasser!“, reif James lachend. Die meisten Schüler kamen aus dem Wasser, bildeten einen Kreis und sah dem folgend Spektakel lauthals lachend zu.  
Abwechselnd zogen James und Sirius, mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe, Snape die Kleidung aus.  
Als er nur noch seine Unterhose an hatte, rief Sirius warnend: „Und jetzt müsst ihr euch alle die Augen zu halten sonst erblindet ihr noch!“  
Snape ärgerte sich über sich selbst, er war doch viel stärker als diese Angeber!  
Tränen rannten über sein Gesicht, er schämte sich schrecklich und er fühlte sich so entwürdigt.  
„Bitte, nicht...“, flüsterte er den beiden weinend entgegen.  
Sirius lachte nur verachten und James antworte gelassen: „Strafe muss sein, Schniefi!“  
Was in aller Welt hatte er bloß getan, dass ihn die beiden so sehr hassten?  
Nun hatten sie ihm auch noch den letzten Rest würde genommen. Hilflos und völlig nackt schwebte er vor der versammelten Schülerschaft in der Luft und heulte. James, Sirius und die restlichen Schüler grölten vor lachen, als die beiden ihn ins kalte Wasser fallen gelassen hatten....

Schweißgebadet schreckte Snape aus seinem Schlaf. Seine Schlafhose klebte an seinen Beinen und ihm rannte kalter Schweiß über die Stirn.  
Wie sollte er diese zwei Wochen nur Überleben...?


	2. Du hast da was...!

Sirius ging in der Küche auf und ab, die Arme hatte er hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt.  
„Was hat Dumbledore sich nur dabei gedacht?!“, er sah Lupin fragend an, der auf einem umgedrehten Stuhl saß und Sirius beobachte.  
„Kannst du mir das verraten, Remus?!“, schnaubte Black und sah wieder zu Lupin.  
Der Angesprochene atmete kurz tief ein ,“Ich hab keine Ahnung, was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht, Sirius!“, mit seinem Blick folgte er Sirius raschen Schritten, „Aber eins weiß ich : Wenn du noch weiter so hin und her läufst, krieg ich einen Anfall! Das machst du jetzt schon seid gehschlagend drei Stunden...!“  
Tatze blickte Remus kurz säuerlich an, bevor er schließlich inne hielt und sich neben ihm nieder ließ.

„Ich kann ja verstehen warum du sauer bist, Sirius. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das ganze schon nicht so schlimm werden wird! Warte einfach mal ab!“, meinte Remus leise und sah Sirius in die Augen, dieser verzog jedoch nur das Gesicht.

„Du hast leicht Reden! Schließlich musst du ja nicht zwei Wochen mit dieser alten Fledermaus verbringen!“, Sirius machte ein kurz Paus und sprach dann besorgt weiter, “Der wird mich bestimmt umbringen, wenn ich seelenruhig schlafe. Lupin! Dem trau ich alles zu...“

Moony sah ihn tadelnd an; „Jetzt übertreibst du aber Sirius! Snape mag dich vielleicht nicht, aber ich glaube kaum, dass er dich umbringen würde..!“  
Sirius sah ihn ungläubig an und sprach dann drohend: “Lupin! Er mag mich nicht nur nicht...! NEIN! Er hasst mich..! Verstehst du ? Hassen ist mehr als nicht mögen....!“

Lupin sah ihn unbekümmert an und formulierte dann seine Gedanken in Sätze: „Denkst du , dass er dich wirklich hasst? Ich meine, es kann ja sein, dass er das vielleicht gar nicht tut...“  
Sirius starrte ihn ungläubig und verdattert zu gleich an, schließlich fand er seine Sprache wieder: „ Ich glaube du hast heute Morgen zu heiß geduscht! Wie kommst du denn auf die Schnapsidee, dass Snape mich nicht hasst? Hab ich irgendwelche unterschwelligen Botschaften nicht verstanden oder mitbekommen?!“

Gespannt auf Remus Antwort sah Black ihn an, doch diese wahr eher enttäuschend: “Ach, ich weiß auch nicht... War nur so ´n Gedanke. Nichts weiter, vergiss es einfach.“  
Sirius schüttelte , etwas verwirrt durch seinen Freund, den Kopf .  
„Manchmal versteh ich deine wirren Gedankengänge echt nicht, Moony, aber okay...!“, seufzte Sirius müde und sah leicht theatralisch zum Fenster hinaus: „Ich hab wohl keine Wahl, als mich meinem Schicksal zufügen und in den sichren Tod zu gehen...!“  
Für diese Aussage kassierte er einen leichte Klaps auf den Hinterkopf .  
„Spinner!“, lachte Lupin und Sirius rieb sich leicht schmollend den Hinterkopf.  
Moony und Tatze verabschiedeten sich und gingen zu Bett.  
Doch nur einer der beiden gelang es, heute, ins süße Lande der Träume hinab zu gleiten.  
Sirius saß stirnrunzelnd, im Schneidersitz, auf seinem Bett. Wie kam Lupin nur auf die abwegige Idee, dass Snape ihn vielleicht nicht hasste?  
Schließlich hätte er sich an Severus Stelle auch gehasst...  
Er ließ sich in sein Kissen fallen. Warum James, Sev so gehasst hatte, war ihm bis heute nicht klar. Er hatte, jedenfalls anfangs, nichts gegen Snape gehabt. Sirius hatte auch nie von James erfahren weshalb er Severus so demütige, Black hatte aus dem Verhalten seines besten Freundes geschlossen, dass Snape etwas sehr schlimmes getan haben musste.  
Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch mitgemacht, er wollt James auf keinen fall in den Rücken fallen, schließlich war dieser nicht nur sein Freund, sonder irgendwie auch seine Familie.

 

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Sirius damit sich aus zu malen, wie Snape ihn wohl umbringen wollte. Er brütete tausend verschieden Szenarien aus. Lupin war mittlerweile schon ziemlich genervt, genau wie einig andere Mitglieder des Ordens.  
Sirius konnte sich wirklich fabelhaft in Dinge reinsteigern, dass er noch keine Paraneuer hatte wie Moddy, war wirklich verwunderlich.....!

Schließlich war der Tag X gekommen und Sirius sah Lupin, der im Begriff war zu gehen, wehleidig an.  
„Jetzt beruhig dich endlich , Tatze! Snape wird dir schon nichts tun und außerdem sind es ja nur 14 Tage!“, beruhigte Lupin ihn und kam sich langsam vor, als würde er ein Kleinkind das erste mal allein mit einem Babysitter lassen.  
„Meinst du , dass die ganze Sache wirklich ganze 14 Tage dauern wird?“, fragte Sirius , zu x-mal, hoffnungsvoll.  
„Das haben jetzt wirklich schon endliche Male diskutiert! Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob wir wirklich 14 Tage brauchen...“, er sah zur Uhr und lächelte Black noch einmal aufmuntern zu; „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, also : Aufwidersehen, Sirius! Und tu mir den Gefallen und lass dich nicht all zu sehr von Snape reizen...“  
Remus umarmte den eingeschnappten Tatze und verließ, besorgt das Haus, dass ganze konnte einfach nicht gut gehen.  
//Oh, James was hast du damals nur Angerichtet?//, dachte Lupin mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, mit einem leisen `Plop´ war der Werwolf verschwunden.

~*~

 

Severus warf einen kurzen trübsinnigen Blick aus seinem Schlafzimmerfenster, ehe er sich wieder seinen Koffer zu wandte und sorgfältig seine Kleidung in diesem verstaute.  
Er war die letzten Wochen nicht wirklich motiviert gewesen, denn die Aussicht auf einen Kurzurlaub im Hause Black war wirklich demotivierend.

Snape wuchtete seinen Koffer vom Bett und schlurfte damit zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer.  
In der klein Kommode, die neben seinem Lesesessel stand, kramte er lustlos nach dem Tütchen Flohpulver, das wenige Minuten unter einigen Prospekten zum vorscheinen kam.  
Eine kleine Prise des Pulvers streute er in die Flammen des Karmines und rief dann laut:“ Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12“, trat mit samt Koffer in die grünen Flammen und befand sich wenige Augenblicke später im Kamin der Blacks.

Sirius saß in einem der Sessel des großen Wohnzimmer und blickte ihn nun missmutig an.  
„Hallo, Black!“, sagte Snape, mit gespielter Freundlichkeit, zu Sirius, als dieser nach einigen Minuten immer noch keine Anstallte gemacht hatte mit ihm zu sprechen.  
Der Angesprochene reagiert nicht auf Snape, drehte statt dessen den Kopf Richtung Küche und rief: „Kreacher! Bing den Herren auf sein Zimmer!“  
Anscheinend hatte Sirius beschlossen ihn einfach zu ignorieren, auch gut! Das war ihm lieber, als die Aufmerksamkeit dieses blöden Köters! So lange er schön brav im Haus blieb, konnte Snape das ja egal sein.  
Kreacher erschien neben ihm, nahm seinen Koffer und trug ihn die Stufen der schmalen Treppe empor. Severus folgte ihm, ohne Sirius noch mal zu beachten.

//So was Kindisches, als ob mich das Stören würde, mir doch egal... Du... du.. dummer verlauster Köter..!//

Der Hauself hatte ihn einen langen Gang hinunter geführt ,an dessen Wänden unzählig Bilder von düster wirkenden Zaubern und Hexen hingen, die ihn misstrauisch beäugten.  
Am Ende des Ganges hielt der Elf an und öffnet die schwer wirkend Tür, die leise knarrte,

Sev folgte ihm in den Raum und sah sich um: Gegenüber der Tür befand sich ein Himmelbett, das ziemlich unstabil aus sah, rechts daneben befand sich eine kleine Kommode, auf der eine antike Nachttischlampe stand; links neben dem Bett stand ein kleiner, sehr verstaubter Kleiderschrank, alle Möbel waren aus Kirschholz und ließen, das ehe schon düster Zimmer, noch dunkler erscheinen. Das einzige Fenster befand sich rechts von ihm. Es war so schmutzig, dass man kaum nach Draußen sehen konnte. Die rote Tapete war ausgeblichen und schälte sich an einigen Stellen schon von der Wand.  
Irgendwie erinnert ihn diese Zimmer an seinen Büro in Hogwarts, nur das es bei ihm deutlich sauber war.

Kreacher hatte seinen Koffer abgestellt und ging nun in gebeugter Haltung aus dem Raum.  
Sev ließ sich auf das Bett plumpsen, bereute dies aber , nachdem er sich fünf Minuten fast zu Tode gehustet hatte. Black hatte ihm sicher mit Absicht dieses heruntergekommen Zimmer gegeben!  
Ein leiser Seufzer entwich seinen Lippen, diese zwei Wochen würden wohl langsamer vor rüber gehen, als er gedacht hatte.  
Ein kurz Blick in den Kleiderschrank bestärkte sein Vorhaben, seine Klamotten lieber im Koffer zu lassen.  
Dort lebten Tiere die er noch nicht einmal kannte!

Das war wirklich zu viel für ihn, auch wenn er nicht unbedingt der ordentlichste war, aber das...!  
Er fischte aus seiner Umhangtasche seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Reinigungsspruch.  
Bin von Sekunden erstrahlte das Zimmer im neun Glanz. Zufrieden nickte er und wollte grade seinen Starb wieder einstecken, als ein Regen von Staub, Fuseln und andern undefinierbaren Dingen auf ihn nieder prasselten.  
Eine kurzen Moment schloss er, um Fassung ringend, die Augen .

 

//Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme... BLACK!!!!//

 

~*~

 

Sirius saß immer noch in seinem heiß geliebten Sessel. Völlig versunken in einem ziemlich spannend Buch.  
Plötzlich hörte er schnell, aggressive Schritte, die immer näher kamen.

//Hmm, anscheinend hat er sich schon eingelebt....//, amüsierte sich Sirius und las seelenruhig sein Buch weiter.  
Schließlich war das Geräusche der Schritte verstummt und irgendjemand nahm ihm das Licht.  
Langsam sah Tatze nach oben und blickt in das , vor Wut angespannte , Gesicht des Tränkemeisters.

Mit einer Unschuldsmiene beobachte Sirius, wie dieser scharf Luft einsog.  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen , Schniefi?“, fragte Sirius und legt sein Buch zur Seite.  
Snape sah ihn mit zusammen gekniffen Augen an, wahrscheinlich versuchte er bedrohlich zu wirken, seine Stimme war nicht so gefasst wie sonst: „Und ob du mir helfen kannst, Black!  
Findest du das eigentlich komisch?“

Sirius stellte sich dumm:“ Was soll ich komisch finden?“  
Dann grinste er frech: „Dich?! Ja, du bist schon ne ziemliche Witzfigur...!“

„Sehr witzig Black..! Du solltest lieber zusehen, dass du den Zauber von dem Zimmer nimmst!“, zischte Snape , er sah ihn noch eine Ecke finster an als zu vor.  
Allerdings bemerkte er nicht, das sich eine kleine Spinne aus seinen Haaren abseilte.  
Sirius kicherte, denn jetzt Snape noch weniger bedrohlicher aus.  
Als das Spinnchen direkt vor Severus Augen baumelte bemerkte er sie und schlug ärgerlich nach ihr.

Mit staunen beobachte Sirius, wie die kleine Spinne sich geschickt in Snapes Pony rette und dort eine Klettertour begann .  
„Hör sofort auf zu lachen!... Und warum schaust du mich so dämlich an, Sirius?!!“, fauchte Snape, der nun entgültig dabei war sich völlig lächerlich zu machen .

„Ich bin einfach froh dich zu sehen, Snapi!“, gluckste Sirius, er wusste genau das Snape sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Sicher doch, Black!“, gab Snape eisig zurück und wandte sich um; „Und jetzt nimm diesen Zauber von diesem Zimmer, oder ich schlaf heute Nacht bei dir!“

Sirius sah ihn geschockt an und verzog dann angeekelt das Gesicht.  
„ Bah! Also DAS muss ja wirklich nicht sein Sevi...Nee! Das kann ich mir echt verkneifen!“  
Sirius schüttelte sich, in seinem Kopf machten sich Bilder breit von einem halb nackten Snape, der auf seinem Bett lag und ihn verführerisch ansah...!  
Nein, das wollte er wirklich nicht.  
„Danke Schniefi, wegen dir werde ich bestimmt Albträume heute Nacht haben....!“  
Snape grinste Sirius schief an und sagte sarkastisch:“ Oh, Black! Du bist der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte....“

Sirius zwinkerte Snape anzüglich zu und raunte verführerisch: „Und du bist der Stern in meiner Nudelsuppe!“  
Er stand auf ,ging an Snape vorbei, tippte diesem an die Schläfe und sagte frech grinsend: „Ach, übrigens Schniefelus, du hast da was!“

Snape fasste sich verwirrt an die Schläfe und zog sich die kleine Spinne aus dem Haar...


	3. Das ist reines Interesse ...!

„ Komm schon, Tatze! Der Zug fährt gleich ab!“, rief ein Junge mit schwarzen, struppigen Haaren und zog ihm am Ärmel. Er ließ sich mit ziehen und murmelte: „Ja, ja! Immer mit der Ruhe, Krone!“. Eilig wuselten sie sich durch die vielen Schüler, auf der Suche nach ihren beiden andern Freunden. Diese hatte ihnen eine Abteil im hintern Teil des Zuges freigehalten.  
James und Sirius stolperten schwer atmend ins Abteil und wuchten dann ihre schweren Koffer auf die Ablage.  
„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt nicht noch am letzten Ferientag feiern gehen! Seht ihr ich hatte mal wieder recht...! Ihr beide hab den Zug fast verpasst!“, tadelte Lupin sie ; James und Sirius verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen.  
„Aber wie du vielleicht sehen kannst, Moony! Habens wir noch geschafft , oder?!“, gab James genervt zurück und verscheuchte Wurmschwanz vom Fensterplatz und lies sich auf das weiche Polster der Sitzbank nieder sinken. Sirius setzt sich neben ihn und blickte James frech grinsend an. Lupin legte die Stirn in Falten, das tat er immer wenn er sauer war.  
„Ach komm schon ! Du bist doch bloß sauer, weil du gestern nicht mit warst!“, zog Sirius ihn lachend auf.  
„Gar nicht wahr! Ich bin über eure Unvernunft sauer!“, sagte Lupin patzig und sah aus dem Fenster.  
James setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf, lehnte sich zu Moony vor und sah diesen mit großen Augen an : „ Ach komm schon, Remus! Du kannst nicht wirklich böse auf uns sein, oder?!“  
Lupin sah James in die Augen und schluckte leicht, bildet sich das Sirius nur ein, oder hatte Lupin tatsächlich eine leichten Rotstich! Nein, dass bildete er sich nur ein , warum sollte Lupin rot werden?!  
„Nein, kann ich auch nicht!“, antworte Moony schließlich leise und auf James Gesicht kam ein zufriedenes Grinsen zum vorscheinen.  
„Wusste ich doch...!“, lachte James und auch Moony stimmte mit ein.  
Nach dem sie schon eine ganze weile Unterwegs waren stand Sirius auf um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Er ging durch den schmalen gang des Wagons und sah ab und zu ins eins der Abteile.  
In den meisten saßen kleine Grüppchen von Schüler, die sich Unterhielten und ausgelassen lachten , nur im letzten Abteil nicht. Dort saß ein schwarz Haariger Junge ganz allein und hatte sich tief über sein Buch gebeugt. Sirius kannte den Jungen, er ging in seinen Jahrgang und war ein Slytherin. Sein Name war Severus Snape.Er war ein Einzelgänger und die meisten Schüler hielten ihn für einen komischen Kauz, weil er viele Bücher über Schwarzmagie las, seltsamen Gang hatte und komische Kleidung trug.  
Sirius betrachte den schlaksig gebauten Jungen etwas: Seine Augen waren so dunkle, dass man denken könne sie wären schwarz, aufmerksam fixierten sie die Buchseite. Seine Haut war schneeweiß und seine schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren um spielten sein Gesicht. Er hatte lange, feingliedrige Finger und schmale ernstwirkend Lippen.  
Sirius war auf eine seltsame Art und Weise fasziniert von Severus. Er war ihm vorher nicht wirklich auf gefallen, doch nun konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden.  
Plötzlich sahen ihn die dunklen Augen an, sie durchbohrten ihn förmlich. Sirius Schluckte schwer, es kribbelte in seinem Bauch. Die Augen sah ihn halb fragend, halb verwirrt an, Tatze  
wich ihnen aus und setzte seinen Gang zum Toilette fort.

„Wo warst du den so lange , Tatze? Bist´e aufm Klo eingeschlafen, oder wie?“, fragte Krone und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Nein! Da waren nur zwei Leute vor mir, deswegen hat’s nen bisschen gedauert!“; sagte Sirius und fügte dann säuselnd hinzu: „ Hast du mich etwa vermisst Darling?“  
„Aber natürlich! Ich kann nicht eine Minute ohne dich!“, grinste Krone schief und zog Sirius an der Krawatte zu sich.  
„Uhhh! Ich liebe es wenn du das tust, mein Hengst...“, raunte Sirius ihm zu und warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu.  
James streckte ihm die Zunge raus und ließ ihn dann los. Black ließ sich wieder neben ihn auf die Sitzbank plumpsen.  
Diese schwarzen Augen ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Sinn, er bekam ein leichte Gänsehaut. Er starrte aus dem Fenster und dachte an Severus. Warum war er ihm erst ebnend grade so extrem Aufgefallen? Und warum bekam er ihn jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?  
Die restlich Zugfahrt kreisten seine Gedanken nur noch darum. James und die anderen wunderten sich schon warum Sirius so still war, das sah ihm nicht ähnlich.  
In den nächsten Wochen suchten seine Augen immer wieder nach den pechschwarzen Haaren und den eben so schwarzen Augen. Langsam kam James das ganze seltsam vor, seid wann starrte Sirius wie gebahnt zum Slytherintisch?  
„Sag mal alles klar bei dir, Tatze?!“, fragte er schließlich, sah Sirius dabei tief in die braunen Augen.  
„Ähm..! Ja alles klar!“, stammelte er und fragte dann unsicher: „ Wieso fragst du?“  
James sah ihn prüfend an: „ Nun ja, du starrst, wie bessen, seid geschlagen 4 Wochen jeden Morgen zum Slytherintisch!“  
„Ach, so nen Quatsch! Ich starr da gar nicht hin..! Ich denk nur nach...!“, log er und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.  
„Na, dann !“, sagte James mit einer spur von Misstrauen in der Stimmen und aß weiter.  
Sirius hoffte inständig das James nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er grade ein Jungen angestarrt hatte! Sonst würde er bestimmt denken, er sei Schwul...! Aber das war er nicht, nein auf keinen Fall. Sirius fand Snape einfach nur interessant, nicht mehr!

„Ich hasse Zaubertränke! Ich kann einfach keine Tränke brauen. Versteh auch nicht wo zu das gut sein soll!“, maulte Sirius und sah seine drei Freund schmollend an.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das eigentlich kannst, Sirius! Du müsstest dich nur mal nen bisschen anstrengen...“, sagte Lupin und sah ihn scharf an.  
Sirius verdreht die Augen: „Och, Moony...!“  
Sie gingen gemeinsam in den Klassenraum und setzten sich auf ihre Stammplätze, ganz hinten im Klassenraum. Professor Slughorn betrat fröhlich den Klassenraum:“ Guten Morgen, meine Lieben! Ich habe euer Aufsätze korrigiert , einig von euch waren wirklich hervorragend, bei andern habe ich mich gefragt ob sie überhaupt während meines Unterrichts anwesend waren!“ , beim letzten teil des Satzes sah er zu Sirius, der verlegen grinste.  
Slughorn ging durch die Reihen und verteilte die Aufsätze, bei Snape hielt er an und lobte diesen, weil er den besten Aufsatz geschrieben hatte. Auch vor Sirius machte er halt: „ Mr. Black, ihrem Zeugnis zu urteilen sind ein wirklich guter Schüler. Ich frage sie deshalb: Warum auch nicht in Zaubertränke?“  
Sirius blickte ihn an: „Ich weiß nicht! Ich glaube das Fach liegt mir einfach nicht so wie die anderen Fächer....“  
Der Professor hob verwundert die Augenbraun:“ Ich denke, es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn sie in Zukunft mit Mr. Snape zusammen arbeiten als mit Mr. Potter! Sie bei quatschen mir einfach zu viel und außerdem ist Mr. Snape der beste in diesem Fach...“  
Sirius warf James einen entnervten Blick zu, während Slughorn sich um drehte und Lucius Malfoy bat sich zu James zu setzten.  
„Na toll....!“, murmelt Sirius, während er seine Sachen vom Tisch räumte und James nickt angesäuert.  
Black schlurfte sauer zu Severus und ließ sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen.  
„Hi...“, sagte er genervt und blickte seinen neuen Tischnachbarn an.  
„Hallo.“, kam es leise von diesem zurück und die dunklen Augen sah ihn nichts sagend an.  
Warum fühlt sich seine Kehle so trocken an? Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein und wich wieder einmal Snapes Blick aus, diesen schien das allerdings wenig zu stören. Severus vergrub sich wieder in seinem Zaubertrankbuch und Sirius konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ihn sich endlich aus der nähe an zu schauen. Snape hatte wirklich schöne lange Wimpern und sein Haut war bestimm weich....!  
Er schüttelte sich kurz , jetzt reichte es aber!  
Er war doch kein verliebtes Schulmädchen, verliebt schon gar nicht...!  
Auch wenn er das große Verlagen verspürte Snape zu küssen, ihn zu berühren und seine weiße Haut zu kosten.  
// Oh, GOTT! Ich hör mich an wie ne Schwuchtel..!//, dachte Sirius erschrocken und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Snape sah ihn kritisch an und kam etwas näher: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
Tatze wich ein Stück zurück und nickte schnell, er bemerkte nicht, dass James sie die ganze Zeit beobachte hatte und ziemlich hasserfüllt zu Snape sah.

Sirius genoss es mit Snape zusammen zu arbeiten, auch wenn dieser ihn öfters mal an fuhr wenn er etwas falsch machte.  
James entwickelte derweil ,unbemerkt, einen immer größeren Hass auf Snape.

„Hey, Snape! Ich hab gehört du sollst mal jemanden mit deinem Riesenzinken erstochen haben!“, rief James und stellte sich Severus in den Weg, der grade in den Kerker wollte.  
„Was willst du von mir, Potter?!“, fragte Snape kühl und wollte an ihm vorbei gehen.  
Sirius und die anderen beiden standen verwundert dar.  
„Stimmt es eigentlich das du´s mit Malfoy treibst! Hab gehört, dass du dich von ihm Ficken lässt!“, höhnte Krone und schupste Snape, so dass er auf dem Hintern landete.  
„Nen, Schwarzmagier sollst du ja auch sein...!“  
Severus starrte ihn empört an: „ Hast du ein Problem mit mir?“  
„Ja! Mit so widerlichem Ungeziefer wie dir hab ich ein Problem!“, blaffte Potter ihn herrisch an. Sirius hatte die Befürchtung , dass Snape etwas sehr schlimmes getan haben musste, den James würde nicht ohne Grund so mit ihm sprechen.  
James zog seinen und rief, ehe Snape reagier konnte: „Stupor!“  
Augenblicklich lag Snape steif und völlig bewegungsunfähig auf dem Marmorboden.  
James ging an der jämmerlichen Gestallt von Severus vorbei und öffnete die Tür einer Besenkammer, dann richte er wieder seinen Zauberstab auf diesen: „Mobilcorpus!“  
„Muss das wirklich sein ,James...?“, fragte Lupin zaghaft und beobachte wie James, Snape in die Besenkammer schweben ließ und diese dann mit dem Colloportus- Spruch versiegelte.  
„Ja, dass muss sein! Diese Fledermaus hat’s nicht anders verdient!“, antworte James kühl und fügt an hinzu:“ Ich hasse ihn!“  
Sirius schluckte trocken, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihn James Worte hart getroffen.  
Doch er wusste was er zu tun hatte: Er würde zu James stehen, immerhin war er seine Familie und Snape hatte ihn verletzt, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste wie!  
Die vier Rumtreiber gingen zum Gryffindorturm, schweigend.  
„Was hat er dir getan, James?“, fragte Sirius nach und blickte ihm dabei in die klaren, blauen Augen. James erwidert den Blick und log seinem besten Freund eiskalt ins Gesicht: “ Er hat gesagt, dass ich mich von dir in den Arschficken lasse! Außerdem ist er so nen Muggel verachtendes Arsch! BAH! Ich meine er ist immer hin Lucius Schoßhündchen...“  
Sirius schwieg, er konnte seinen besten Freund mit seinem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn verstehen und das was Snape da gesagt hatte war wirklich unter die Gürtellinie!  
Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es noch einen anderen Grund für James verhalten gab.  
Einer der schlimmer wahr, als der den James ihn genannt hatte...!


	4. Mogendliches Debakel

Sirius fuhr sich durch wild abstehende Haar, er hatte nicht wirklich gut geschlafen.  
Snape hatte seine Drohung tatsächlich wahr gemacht, nach dem Sirius nicht bereit gewesen war den Zauber von seinem Zimmer zu nehmen.  
Es hatte ihm einen großen Schock verpasst, als er in sein Schlafzimmer kam und Severus auf seinem Bett saß. Dann nach war er in windes eile in Snapes Zimmer gerannt und hatte den Zauber verschwinden lassen. Dieses hämische Grinsen, dass sich auf Snapes Gesicht abgezeichnete ,hatte er die Nacht über nicht vergessen können, es verfolgte ihn in seinen Träumen.  
Er schlug die Decke zurück und schwang seine noch müden Glieder aus dem Bett.  
Bis zum voll ständigen erwachen brauchte Sirius mindestens ein Stunde, so lange befand er sich in einer Art Wachschlaf. Tatze streckte sich , gähnte herzhaft und zog seine Schlafhose, die auf halb acht hing, hoch. Eine schöne heiße Dusche wäre jetzt genau das Richtige!  
Sirius schnappte sich seine Bademantel und ging schlaftrunken den Gang entlang.  
Warum in alles in der Welt musste dies Hackennase ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgen? Reichte es nicht das er diese Visage sehn musste wenn er wach war? Wenn er schlief dann wollte erholsame er Träume und nicht das Szenario einer heißen Liebesnacht mit Mr. Mir- läuft- die Nase- ständig ! Also wirklich! Was zu viel war, war zu viel..! Gänzlich nackte, sich vor Lust rekelnde Snapes gehören nicht in die Träume eines Sirius Black....! Auch nicht wenn sie’s ihm ordentlich besorgen...  
Sirius stöhnte und fuhr sich übers Gesicht, jetzt war’s aber wirklich gut! Daran ist allein Severus schuld. Hätte er sich nicht gestern nicht so aufreizend auf sein Bett gesetzt, dann hätte er bestimmt keine versauten Träume von ihm gehabt. Wie abstrakt das ganze doch eigentlich war. Wie konnte man bitte Erotik mit Snape verbinden?!  
Gar nicht! Genau...Und warum tat er das den? Sirius öffnete die Badezimmertür und hielt dann vor schreck den Atmen an. Da stand doch wirklich ein völlig nackter Snape unter der Dusche und seifte sich ein. Einen Augenblick starr Sirius fassungslos auf den nackend Körper, eher er langsam die Tür schloss.

//Okay, Sirius! Jetzt bis du entgültig wach! Genug dieser Nackte- Snapes -sind- so -heiß- Träume! Jetzt gehst du ins Bad und duscht...!.....Auch wenn es verdammt geil aussah, als die Wassertropfen so seinen Köper runter...!Ahrrg! DUSCHEN GEHEN, JETZT!!//, dachte Sirius tief durch atmend und fragte sich im  
Stillen warum ihm so heiß war...

Wieder öffnete er die Tür und wurde von einem Stückseife , mitten ins Gesicht, getroffen.  
„Reicht, es nicht wenn du einmal die Tür aufreißt und reinglotzt, Black?“, keifte der nackte, hoch rote Snape und versuchte verzweifelt seine Blöße zu verstecken.  
„Als wenn ich DIR was weg gucken könnte, Schniefe!“, knurrte Sirius zurück, blieb jedoch einfach im Türrahmen stehen.  
„Jetzt verzieh dich endlich! Oder macht es dir Spaß mich zu beglotzen!?“, jammerte Snape, dessen Gesicht nun ein gesundes Tomatenrot angenommen hatte.  
„Klar! Ich kann mir nichts geileres vorstellen, als dich nackt unter der Dusche!“, grinste Sirius und ließ, absichtlich, seinen Blick noch einmal über Snapes Körper wandern.  
„Is ja nich so, als hätte ich dich nicht schon tausendmal nackt gesehen ,Sev! Aber ich muss schon sagen, dass die Jahre dich auch nicht gerade schöner gemacht haben!“, frotzelte Sirius und schloss die Tür.  
„DU ARSCH!“, schrie Severus ihm stocksauer hinter her.  
Sirius stand auf dem Gang und wunderte sich warum sein bester Freund ihn verraten hatte.

//Du Verräter! Lass dich gefälligst hängen! Du findest doch nicht etwas Snape geil...!?//

Knurrend raufte er sich das schwarze Haar.....

 

~*~

 

Severus nahm sich sein Handtuch und rubbelte sich trocken. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass er immer noch knall rot war.  
Was zum Teufel hatte sich Sirius dabei gedacht? Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Unterwäsche.  
Ihm war schon wieder wegen Sirius schlecht, musste dieser Idiot ihn immer so unsanft an seine Vergangenheit erinnern?  
Natürlich hätte er ihn schon x- tausendmal nackt gesehen, in ziemlich erbärmlichen Posen, aber das war doch jetzt etwas völlig anderes! Schließlich war er keine 15 mehr, sonder 36 und hatte sich körperlich deutlich verändert.  
Das verlangen Sirius zu würgen wurde mit jedem Gedanken, an das ebnend geschehende, größer. Fluchend zog sich der Tränkemeister weiter an, dass würde er Black heimzahlen!  
Sichtlich angespannt kam Snape in die Küche und setzte sich gegen über von Sirius an den Tisch.  
„An deiner Stelle, würde ich demnächst auf passen was ich esse!“, zischte Sev ihn an und griff nach einem Brötchen.  
„Oh, Schniefi! Bitte tu mir nix! Sonst mach ich mir noch ins Höschen...!“, wimmert Sirius, sah ihn mit gespielter Angst an und griff ebenfalls nach einem Brötchen.  
„Trieb es ja nicht zu weit ,Sirius!“, presste Snape hervor, seinen ehe schon schmalen Lippen war wieder einmal zu noch schmaleren, farblosen, Streifen geworden. Die dunklen Augen funkelten Sirius hasserfüllt an, so viel Emotion zeigten sie sonst nie. Sirius erschrak etwas, ließ es Severus jedoch nicht merken.  
„Wieso? Willst du mich etwa kalt machen, wenn ich dich weiter auf ziehe?!“, fragt Sirius, frech grinsend und hatte sich ein Stück zu Snape vorgelehnt .  
„Du wirst dir wünsch, dass ich’s tut, Black!“, gab Snape mit eine süßsanften Stimme, die einen gefährlich bedrohlichen Unterton hatte, zurück und lehnet sich ebenfalls ein Stück vor, um Sirius noch besser in die Augen schauen zu können. Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder wurde Black nervös?!  
„Du bist echt krank, Schniefelus! Glaub ja nicht, dass du mir mit deinem Psychogetue Angst machst...!“, Sirius ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl sinken und bediente sich freudig am Nutellaglas. Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht, er hasste zu süße Sachen. Sirius war einer dieser Menschen, die sich mit solchen, eklig süßen Sachen den Bauch voll schlugen.  
Er hingegen bevorzugte eher saure oder scharfe Sachen, zum Frühstück aß er gerne Sauerkirschmarmelade und er hatte ein großes Faible für Pfefferminz. Meisten hatte er immer ein Dose mit scharfen Pfefferminz bei sich, er aß davon so viel, dass er langsam zur einer Pfefferminzpastille wurde.  
„Und bist das abartigste Arschloch, das es überhaupt gibt!“, zischte Sev und beschmierte eilig sein Brötchen mit Kirschmarmelade.  
„Mensch! So ein nettes Kompliment hab ich schon lange nicht mehr von dir bekommen, Sev!  
Ich hab dich auch lieb, mein Schatz!“, knurrte Black ärgerlich zurück.  
„Nenn mich nicht Sev! Du wandelnder Flohzirkus!“, Snape biss von seinem Brötchen ab und starrt auf den Tisch. Er konnte es ertragen, wenn Sirius ihn Schniefelus nannte! Aber, dass er es wagte ihn, nach all dem, noch einmal Sev zu nennen,... Das war zu viel!  
„Ach! Und warum nicht, Sev!“, fragte Sirius provozierend und hatte das letzte Worte des Satzes absichtlich gestöhnt. Snape ballte seine Hände wütend zu Fäusten und sah Sirius mit einen Blick aus Wut und Verzweiflung an . „Weil DAS eindeutig zu weit geht, Sirius!“  
Der Appetit war ihm gänzlich vergangen, er stand auf und ließ den verduzten Sirius in der Küche zurück. Mit dem rechten Hemdärmel wischte er sich, sauer auf sich selbst, über das feuchte Gesicht. Wie sehr er sich dafür hasste! Sich hasste, weil er wegen Sirius weinte.  
Und wie sehr er Sirius für das alles verabscheute und mehr noch James. Nie würde er den beiden verzeihen...Nie...!  
Planlos war Snape durch das Anwesen geirrt, er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Nun stand er vor einer großen, dunklen Eichentür. Eigentlich war er keine neugierige Person, doch diese Tür wirkte ungeahnte Kräfte auf ihn aus. Vorsichtig öffnete Sev die Tür und lug in das Rauminnere, sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er schob sich in den großen Saal und ließ seinen Blick über die deckenhohen Regale streifen, die voll gestopft mit Büchern ,etlichen Schriftrollen und Pergamenten waren. Es roch nach alten Büchern und Mottenkugeln, die schweren, dunklen Samtvorhänge, die es in diesem Haus nur gab, sperrten das Licht der Sonne fast gänzlich aus. Die Luft war drückend heiß. Snape stöhnte etwas, diese Temperatur ließ ihn schwitzen. Langsam schritt er durch den großen Saal und betrachte die kleinen runden Holztisch und gepolsterten Stühle, die über und über mit Staub bedeckt waren. Black war sicher schon lange nicht mehr in diesem Raum gewesen, was Snape kaum verwunderte, schließlich hatte sich Sirius noch nie für solche Bücher begeistern können. Schnell wanderten seine Augen über die Titel der Bücher , mit seiner linken Hand fuhr er sie im vorbei gehen nach, er liebet dieses Gefühl. Seine Lippen bewegten sich während er las und ein leichten lächeln erweichten seine sonst so ernste Züge und ließ ihn jünger erscheinen. Severus griff ,vorsichtig, nach einem Buch, über seltene Gifte und steuerte einen der zahlreichen Stühle an. Mit einem kurzen wink seines Zauberstabes befreite er seine auserkorene Sitzgelegenheit von Staub und Schmutz, eher er sich nieder ließ und in den tiefen der Buchseiten verschwand. An Sirius und das geschehende wollte er im Moment nicht denken. Wie so oft in seinem Leben floh er.  
~*~

Sirius rauft sich brummend das wirre Haar. War er dieses Mal vielleicht wirklich etwas zu weit gegangen? Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape so heftig auf seinen Kosnamen reagieren würde! Gut, Sirius hatte ihn nur einmal in seinem Leben mit „Sev“ angesprochen, aber konnte Severus das wirklich noch so nah gehen? Immer hin war das ganze schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her...  
Man könnte meinen, dass das ganze Snape eine ganze Menge bedeutet, aber wieso?  
Das müsste ja deuten, dass er Severus wichtig war. Dass er etwas für ihn empfand...!  
Unmöglich! Snape hasste ihn! Dieser lächerliche Kuss, bedeut ihm bestimmt nichts mehr...  
\- oder?  
Sirius erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer, irgendwie drehte sich ihm der Kopf. Er würde sicher am ende dieser 14 Tage in der Klapse sein, wenn Snape ihn weiter so verwirrte. Sehnlich wünschte er sich Lupin herbei, der Werwolf wusste meistens was tun war.  
Aber nein, sein bester Freund musste ja irgendwelchen, dummen Todessern hinter stalken!  
So nen paar Typen waren doch bei weiten nicht so wichtig wie seine durcheinander gewürfelte Gefühlswelt oder? Geräuschvoll ließ sich Sirius in seien Sessel fallen.  
Und warum überhaupt, war es heute eigentlich so verdammt heiß? Normalerweise liebte Sirius den Sommer, doch dieses Jahr fand er ihn schlicht weg blöd! Aus dem einfachen Grund,weil er nicht raus konnte, sonder in diesem verhassten Haus verrotten musste.  
Tatze schmollte, das einfach nicht fair. Man hätte ihm ja wenigsten erlauben können, als Hund ein bisschen durch die Gegend zu streun. Aber nein das war ja zu gefährlich, er könnte ja gesehen werden...

Welcher Todesser wusste bitte, das er sich in einen großen Hund verwandeln konnte?  
Na ja, Peter wusste es und vielleicht wussten es die Todesser von ihm. Wieder grummelt Sirius und verfluchte im Stillen Dumbledore, dass dieser ihn mit Schniefelus in dieses Gott verdammte Haus gesperrt hatte. Apropos, wo war Schniefe eigentlich?  
Langsam wurde ihm langweilig und da Snape die einzig leben Person, neben Kreacher, war, musste er jetzt herhalten. Sirius hasste es alleine zu sein, noch schlimmer: nichts zu tun zu haben!

Er stand auf und begann durchs Haus zu streifen.  
„Snape....!Snaape!“, rief er dabei provokativ immer wieder. Sirius riss Severus Zimmertür auf, doch im innern des Raumes war kein Snape zu sehen. Er runzelte verwundert die Stirn, wo trieb sich Schniefelus bloß rum?  
Sirius nahm die Treppe in den zweiten Stock, in dem er sehr selten war. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er Kreacher eindeutig öfter hier schicken sollte zum sauber machen. In dieser Etage hatte seinen Eltern früher gelebt, deshalb ging er nur ungern in diesen Stock, denn überall hingen Bilder von ihnen und seiner restlichen verhassten Familie. Genervt versenkte Sirius seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und schlurfte über den Gang. Ob Snape vielleicht abgehauen war? Würde ihm ja ähnlich sehen, denn bis jetzt war Snape immer vor seinen Problem geflüchtet, warum also nicht auch diesmal?! Er bog um ein Ecken und kniff erstaunt die Augen zusammen, als er sah das die Tür zur Bibliothek einen spalt offen stand. Langsam, mit leisen Schritten näherte Black sich der Tür und lugte, dort an gekommen, in den Saal.

//Also ist er doch nicht angehauen...//, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Vorsichtig schlüpfte er geräuschlos in den Raum und pirschte sich an den lesend Snape an. Der schien wirklich völlig in seinem Buch vertief zu sein, den er bemerkte Sirius nicht. Lächelnd beobachte Tatze wie Snapes Lippen leicht beim lesend bewegten und wie die schwarzen Augen aufmerksam über die angegilbten Seiten des Buches huschten, ein Strähne seines schwarzen Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, die einfach ignoriert wurde. Nun stand er vor Severus, der ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Sirius stützte sich auf die Armlehne des Stuhles und sah Snape frech grinsend in die Augen.  
„Buhh!“  
Erschrocken zuckte Snape zusammen und drückte sich noch tiefer in den Stuhl um Abstand zu gewinnen.  
„Was soll das, Black! Verschwinde! Geh weg von mir, sonst...!“, donnerte Snape und funktet Sirius böse an. Dieser jedoch lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter vor und fragte amüsiert: „Sonst was, Severus?“  
Snape fackelte diese Mal nicht lange und zog wütend seinen Zauberstab: „Petrificus Totalus!“  
Sev sah auf den Boden liegenden Sirius und sagte süßsanft: „Dann passiert, das Sirius!“  
Mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen wand Snape sich wieder seinem Buch zu.


	5. Teetassen und heiße Küsse

Seelenruhig schlief er. Drehte sich nur ab und zu von einer Seite zur andern und gab zeitweise ein wohliges brummen von sich. Warme, weiche Hände holte ihn allmählich aus seinem Schlaf. Langsam wanderten sie seinen Brustkorb empor und um schmeichelten dann sanft seine Hals und den Nacken. Warmer Atem, der federleicht sein Gesicht striff, ließen ihn die Augen öffnen. Tiefes Schwarz traf auf wildes Braun. Ein liebevolles lächeln um spielten die, sonst so ernsten Gesichtzüge und ließen ihn um Jahre jünger aussehen. Scharf sog er die Luft ein, als sein Blick über die Schneeweiße Haut und die rosigen Brustwarzen wanderte. Dann trafen die schmalen Lippen auf die seinen. Sie brannten wie Feuer, vernebelten die Sinne und machten süchtig. Vorsichtig wanderten seine Hände den schmalen Rücken entlang, erkundeten gierig jeden Zentimeter der warmen Haut, dann umspielten sie den festen Po.  
Frech drängte sich die Zunge des andern zwischen seine Lippen, die er bereitwillig öffnete. Ein lustvolles knurren entkam seinen Lippen und er ließ sich in ein wildes Zungenspiel verwickeln. Er drängte die fremde Zunge bestimmend zurück und knabberte an der Unterlippe des andern. Die feingliedrigen Finger wanderten quälend langsam hinunter zu seinem Hosenbund und zupften verspielt an diesem. Seine Augen waren immer noch auf das tiefe schwarze gerichtet und er bog sich den Fingern entgegen. Seine eignenden Fingen bahnten sich zittern vor Erregung den Weg in de Hose des schwarz Haarigen, dort strichen sie liebevoll über den nackten Hintern und massierten diesen. Ein leises stöhnen durch brach die Still der Nacht und er kniff die braunen Augen vor Lust zusammen, als die langen Finger des andern sich um sein steifes Glied schlossen. Mit einem lasziven Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen begann er seine Hand langsam und bestimmt auf und ab zu bewegen. Sein Atem wurde unkontrollierter und er stieß voller hinhabe in die Hand des anderen. Geschickt umspielten die dünnen Finger seine Eichel und er spürte den heißen Atem des anderen an seiner Ohrmuschel.  
Die tiefe, eiskalte Stimmen raunte ihm lüsternd ins Ohr: „ Nimm mich, Sirius!“  
Er verlor sich in den tiefen der schwarzen Tunnel die auf ihn herabstarrten.....

 

Keuchend schreck Sirius aus seinem schlaf und sah sich prüfend in seinem dunklen Zimmer um. Hier war niemand, keine schwarzen Augen die verrucht auf ihn hinab sahen und ihm den letzten Funken Verstand raubten. Kein schmaler weißer Körper der auf ihm saß und ihn mit Haut und Haaren begehrte. Kritisch sah Sirius auf seine Schritt und rollt mit den Augen.  
// Meine Fresse, ich bin doch kein hormongesteuerter Teen!!!//, dachte Tatze Kopfschütteln und murmelte dann leise in die Nacht hinein : „Nein, aber ein Kerl , der seid 14 Jahren keinen Sex mehr hatte!“. Merlin, war er mittlerweile schon so Notgeil, dass er perverse Träume von der Hackennase hatte? Sirius rauft sich die Haare und knurrte leise: „Ich muss es wirklich nötig haben....!“ . Gemächlich ließ er sich wieder in sein Kopfkissen zurück sinken und seufze schwer. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sein Hand in die Hose gleiten. Vor seinem geistigen Augen sah er wieder Snape. Sein markantes Gesicht, die schwarzen Augen, die unergründlich schienen und die weiche Schneeweiße Haut, die durch den Schweiß leicht glänzte. Dann die warme Zunge die neckische über seine Länge wanderte und ihn in Extasse versetzte. Nach einigen Minuten kam Sirius mit dem Namen seines Lieblingsfeind auf den Lippen. Die braunen Augen öffneten sich wieder und ein unbefriedigtes Stöhnen drang über seine Lippen. War es wirklich schon weit gekommen? Dass er die bloße Vorstellung mit Snape zu schlafen so erregend fand?!  
//Dieser Sitzpisser hat mir bestimmt irgendein Trank untergejubelt....!//  
Schnell beseitigte er die letzten Spuren seiner Schwäche und fuhr sich dann unwirsch durchs schwarze Haar.  
Das letzte mal, dass er solche Fantasien von Schniefe gehabt hatte, war in der sechsten Klasse. Gedankenverloren fuhr Sirius sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Lippen.  
Einmal hatte er ihn geküsst...So richtig geküsst! In einem verlassen Korridor. Er war ihm gefolgt, um ihn zurück zu James und den anderen zu bringen. Wie üblich hatte sie kurz Gemeinheiten aus getauscht, doch dann war Severus durch seine Berührung errötet. Sirius war sich in dem Moment sicher, dass er nie etwas schöneres gesehen hatte. Wie von selbst hatten seine Lippen den Weg zu Severus Lippen gefunden. Tatze erinnerte sich noch genau wie geschockt Snape im erstem Moment aus gesehen hatte, doch dann er hatte er den Kuss ebenso Leidenschaftlich erwidert. Sirius wusste noch wie sich Severus Hintern angefühlte.  
Er knurrte, sauer über sich selbst und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.  
James hatte sie erwischt und was hatte er gemacht?! Er hatte so getan als ob er Snape nur verarscht! Aber was hätte er denn sonst tun sollen? James sagen, dass er verdammt noch mal auf diesen kleinen Giftmischer stand?! Bestimmt nicht! Das letzte an das er sich erinnerte war ein „Ich hasse dich!“ und ein äußerst schmerzhafter Schockzauber von Snape. Danach, so war sich Sirius sicher, hasste ihn Severus wirklich, den Sev hatte nicht mehr als Hasserfüllte Blicke für ihn übrig. Nie wieder war er dem schwarz Haarigen Slytherin so nah gekommen....  
Mit der Zeit war das seltsame Gefühl in seiner Magengegend und sein Herzklopfen, dass er immer bekam wenn er Snape sah, verschwunden. Zurück geblieben war nur noch Hass und ein nicht zu beschreibendes Verlangen tief in seiner Brust, bis heute.  
Sirius schmerzten noch immer alle Glieder. Snape hatte ihn gestern fast den ganze Tag auf dem Staubigen Boden liegen lassen und erste gegen Abend die Starre auf gehoben.  
Sirius murrte etwas: „Alles nur wegen diesem dämlich Kosenamen....! Alte Mimose!“  
Prüften sah Sirius auf seinen Wecker: 6:00. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, es war noch eindeutig vorm Aufstehen! Faul blieb er im Bett liegen und döste etwas vor sich hin. Nach einiger Zeit hörte er Schritt auf dem Flur, schnell, energische Schritte. Sofort wusste Tatze zu wem sie gehörten und saß plötzlich kerzengerade im Bett. Die Schritte kamen näher und ohne zu wissen warum, schwang Sirius seine müden Beine aus dem Bett. Er war plötzlich hellwach und riss schwungvoll die Tür auf. Tatze kniff die Augen zusammen und schluckte schwer, als die Tür auf Wiederstand traf. Inständig hoffte er, dass nicht das passiert war, was er dachte.  
„BLACK....DU.. ahhhh!“, presste Snape mit schmerz verzogen Gesicht hervor. Von der wucht des Aufpralls sah er auf dem Boden und hielt sich die blutende Nase.  
„ Ich...ähm......! ´Tschuldigung.......ich meine...ähm...musst du unbedingt vor meiner Tür rum laufen?!“, stammelte Sirius und versuchte so fies wie möglich zu klingen, wobei er allerdings kläglich versagte.  
Snape sah mit Wut verzehrtem Gesicht zu ihm empor und funkelte ihn bedrohlich an.  
„Du kannst doch nicht einfach wie ein Verrückter die Tür aufreisen! Du hast mich doch sicher gehört, dämlicher Köter!“, schnauzte Severus zurück und wollte aufstehen. Sirius wollt ihm helfen und zog ihm deshalb am Arm ein Stück hoch, jedoch ließ er ihn vor schreck gleich wieder los. „FASS MICH NICHT AN, BLACK!“, rief Snape und landete wieder auf seinem Hinter, nach dem Sirius ihn los gelassen hatte.  
„Ich wollte dir bloß Helfen, ekliger Giftmischer...! Aber ich seh schon, das hätt ich lieber lassen sollen...!“, fauchte Tatze ärgerlich und war in diesem Moment wüten auf sich selbst.  
„Auf deine „Hilfe“ kann ich gut und gerne verzichten, Black!“, zischte Snape und stand langsam auf. Er wankte etwas, fand aber schnell sein Gleichgewicht wieder. „Schön...! Sei dir sicher, dass ich sie dir nie wieder anbieten werde, Schniefelus!“, meinte Tatze kühl und verschwand wütend in Richtung in Küche.

Snape starrte einen Augenblick, wie vom Donner gerührt, auf die Stell, an der Sirius bis eben noch stand. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich das Blut weg und prüfte dann ob seine Nase gebrochen war. Anschließend ließ er mit einem Reinigungszauber das restliche Blut verschwinden. Sollte er Sirius eben tatsächlich vor den Kopf gestoßen haben? Der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte ihm doch nicht ernsthaft seine Hilfe angeboten...!?  
Sev schnaubte wütend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wohl eher nicht! Da wäre die Existenz des Weihnachtsmann wahrscheinlicher..!“, wisperte Snape und klang dabei etwas traurig.  
Bestimmt saß Sirius jetzt unten in der Küche und macht sich über ihn Lustig. Im geheimen wünschte sich Snape, dass sich Sirius wirklich um ihn sorgte und verletzt wurde wenn er gemein zu ihm war, aber dieser Wunsch würde wohl nie in Erfüllung gehen.  
//Ich bin wohl nicht mehr ganz dicht.....! Wie komme ich nur auf solche Gedanken?!//, tadelte Snape sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stell an der Sirius ihn eben Berührt hatte. „Definitiv, ich bin von allen guten Geistern verlassen...!“, murmelte Snape leise und setzte seinen Weg zum Badezimmer fort. Sein verlangen nach einer heißen Dusche, war nach seinem zusammentreffen mit Black noch gestiegen!  
Das heiße Wasser prasselte wohl tunt auf ihn nieder, ertränkte seine Sinne und wusch jeden Gedanken für einen kurzen Moment fort. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und ließ das warmen Wasser auf sein Gesicht niederprasseln. Wilde braune Augen die ihn gefangen nahmen, warme starke Hände auf seiner Haut, die ihm Schutz bieten wollten und eine tiefe raue Stimme die ihm liebende, beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterten.  
„Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf, Black! Du hast da schon lang nichts mehr verloren...“,flüsterte Snape heiser und fasste sich an seine Brust, um sein Herz zu beruhigen.  
//Dafür mach ich die dumme Flohschleuder kalt!//, schoss es Sev durch den Kopf und er biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe. Warum schaffte es Sirius so spielerisch leicht ihm aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, ihn bin weniger Sekunden aus der Bahn zu werfen? Er drehte den Wasserhahn zu und griff sich ein Handtuch, um sich trocken zu rubbeln. Zweifelnd sah er an sich hinunter; er war immer noch dünn und knochig, wie schon zur Schulzeiten, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er größer geworden, ein breiter Kreuz bekommen und ein paar Narben mehr dazu gekommen hatte. Und zu allen Überfluss sah er auch nicht mehr jung aus, sondern eher alt und verbraucht.  
//Jämmerlich wie immer....//, dachte Severus und beeilte sich mit dem Anziehen. Der Tränkemeister hasste seinen Körper, daran hatte sich im laufe der Jahre nicht viel geändert. Es war für ihn unvorstellbar, dass ihn jemand begehren oder sogar lieben konnte.  
Er schluck schwer und versuchte, dass Gefühl der aufkommen Einsamkeit zu unterdrücken.  
Nur einmal in seinem Leben hatte er Zärtlichkeiten aus Liebe ausgetauscht und wurde dann bitterlich enttäuscht. Dadurch hatte sich seinen Annahme bestätigt, dass man keinem Menschen trauen sollte, noch nicht einmal sich selbst und dass es niemanden gab, der fähig war ihn aufrichtig zu lieben.  
Angezogen und schlecht Gelaunt betrat Severus die Küche. Er setzte sich Sirius gegenüber, der sich hinter einem Tagespropheten verbarg und scheinbar so tat, als hätte Snape nicht bemerkt. Sollte ihm nur recht sein, im Augenblick hatte er so wie so keine Lust sich mit Black  
Aus einander zu setzten. Stumm schmierte er sich ein Marmeladenbrötchen und stand dann auf, um sich einen frischen Pfefferminztee zu kochen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er wie Sirius angewidert sein Gesicht verzog.  
„hast du irgendetwas, Black?“, fragte Severus leicht genervt und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch.  
„Das Zeug stinkt noch schlimmer als du ,Schniefelus!“, knurrte Black spöttisch und sah von seiner Zeitung auf.  
„Warum mach ich eigentlich immer wieder meinen Mund auf!?“, murmelte Sev kaum hörbar und fügte dann kühl und mit einer spur Sarkasmus hinzu : „Du bist immer so zuvorkommend, Black!“  
Auch wenn er es nicht zu geben wollte, hatten Sirius Worte ihn wieder einmal verletzt.  
„Ja, nicht war!“, antworte Sirius mit einem gespielten Lächeln und schnaubte dann verächtlich.  
„Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und halt den Mund, von deiner schleimigen Stimme krieg ich Brechreiz!“, konterte Sirius kaltschnäuzig und las sein Zeitung weiter. Der Bissen Brötchen wäre Snape, bei diesen Worten, fast im Halse stecken geblieben. //Gut! Wenn er will das ich meine Klappe halt, wird ich ihm nur all zu gern den Gefallen tun !!// Snape kochte vor Wut und stand langsam auf. Ruhig nahm er die Teetasse vom Tisch und kippte dessen Inhalt schwungvoll in Sirius Gesicht. Dieser schrie vor schmerz auf, immer hin war der Tee noch heiß! „ HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE!!“, schrei er wild und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Snape jedoch verlies Wortlos die Küche und verkroch sich in der Bibliothek. In seiner Brust wütete ein starker Schmerz, der seine Glieder taub werden ließ und ihn in die Knie zwang.  
Er hasste sich dafür, dass Sirius immer noch eine solchen Macht über ihn hatte. In Augenblicken wie diesen wünschte er sich, dass Sirius und James Plätze vertauscht waren. Denn auch wenn er Potter abgrundtief Hasste, so hatten seien Worte nicht die gleiche Wirkung auf ihn wie die von Sirius. Er saß gegen die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden und hatte seinen Kopf auf die angezogen Knie nieder gelegt. Gott sei dank war Sirius ihm nicht gefolgt und so hatte er Zeit seinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen. Gegen Mittag war es so heiß in der Bibliothek geworden, dass Snape das Gefühl hatte zu zerfließen. Um sich Kühlung zu verschaffen hatte er seine Robe ausgezogen, die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet und seine Ärmel hoch gekrempelt. Seine schwarzen Haare hatte er im Nacken zusammen gebunden. Sev hatte sich tief über ein Buch gebeugt und machte sich auf einem Stück Pergament ,ab und zu, Notizen. Wie schon zu seiner Schulzeit experimentierte er gerne mit Zaubern und Tränken. Entweder um sie zu verbessern oder ihre Wirkung ab zu schwächen.  
Er brauchte diese Art von Herrausforderrungen , um nicht völlig ab zu stumpfen. Snape hatte sich, mit dem Beginn seines Jobs, geschworen nie einer dieser im Stoff festgefahren Lehrer zu werden. Kreacher riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, ängstlich teile dieser ihm mit, dass das Mittagessen angerichtet sei. Snape herhob sich sauer darüber, dass ihn der Elf beim lesen gestört hatte. Lustlos ging er nach unten in die Küche. Bestimmt würde Sirius ihn wegen der Sache heute Morgen anpaulen.  
Black saß bereits am Tisch und machte sich über den Rotkohl her, als Snape die Küche betrat und sich wortlos am andern ende des Tisches nieder ließ. Auf keinen Fall wollte Snape mit ihm reden, eigentlich hatte er noch nicht mal Lust seine Visage zu sehen! Anstatt Sirius um den Rotkohl zu bitten, stand er auf und holte sich ihn selbst. Sirius rollte mit den Augen ,sah von seinem Teller auf und meinte dann säuerlich: „Ich hätt´s dir auch geben, Schniefe!“  
Snape antworte nicht, beachtet ihn noch nicht mal. Er setzte sich wieder und begann zu essen.

Sirius runzelt ärgerlich die Stirn, nicht nur das Snape ihn heute morgen mit kochend heißen Tee beschüttet hatte, jetzt ignorierte er ihn auch noch. Tatze hasste es ignoriert zu werden, besonders von Severus! Ob dieser immer noch sauer wegen seinem dummen Kommentar von Frühstück war? Sirius wusste, dass er Snape verletzt hatte, dennoch tat es ihm diesmal nicht leid, immer hin hatte dieser ihm zu erst vor den Kopf gestoßen. Zwanghaft übte sich Sirius auch in Ignoranz, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht so gut. Sollte ihm Snape tatsächlich so viel bedeuten, dass ihm sogar etwas ausmachte ihn zu ignorieren? Das war doch nicht normal!  
Sirius schnaubte wüten über sich selbst und hob leicht den Kopf , um Snape ansehen zu können. Seltsamerweise würde er sich jetzt über eine Beleidigung oder einen hasserfüllten Blick von Snape freuen, denn alles war besser, als nicht beachtet zu werden. Vorsichtig musterte er den schwarz Haarigen: Seine dunklen Augen waren auf den Teller gehaftet, seinen langen Haare waren zum Zopf gebunden und gaben somit den Blick auf die weiße, verführerische Haut frei. Seine schmalen Lippen umschlossen die Gabel und das leich auf geknöpfte Hemd enthüllte sein Schlüsselbein, das leicht bei jeder Bewegung hervor trat. Alles an diesem Mann schien zerbrechlich. Sirius Augen glitten über Severus Unterarme, die durch die hoch gekrempelten Ärmel sichtbar waren. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er das dunkle Mahl erblickte. Oft hatte er sich gefragt , warum Severus damals zum Todesser geworden war. Denn auch wenn Snape finster und gemein wirkte, so war er doch sensible und gütig. Sirius konnte sich schwer Vorstellen, dass Sev in der Lage war jemanden um zu bringen. Wieder wanderte sein Blick über die schmalen Lippen, von denen er wusste, dass sie verboten gut schmeckten. Wie gern er sie jetzt einfach küssen würde. Er musste sich zusammen reisen diesem Verlangen nicht einfach nach zugeben. Snape würde wohl kaum Luftsprünge machen wenn er einfach über ihn herfiel. Verzückt betrachtet Sirius, wie Snape Adamsapfel sich beim Schlucken bewegte. Im stillen fragte sich Tatze , wann er das letzte mal etwas so erotisches gesehen hatte. Kurz schloss er die Augen ,um sich von diesem Anblick los zu reisen und sich etwas unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht von diesem Habitus los reisen; er musste wirklich dämlich aussehen. Severus schien sich beobachte zu fühlen, denn er sah auf, direkt in Sirius Augen. Endlose schwarze Tunnel in den er sich verlor...  
„Starr mich nicht zu dämlich an, Köter!“, sagte Snape kühl und wich den wilden Augen aus, die ihn förmlich durch bohrten. Die Bedeutung von Severus Worten brauchten eine Weile um sich Sirius zu erschließen, schließlich meldet sich sein Verstand wieder. „Ich starre dich nicht an, Schniefelus! Ich will mir ja nicht den Appetit verderben!“, knurrte Sirius böse und hätte sich jetzt gern die Zunge abgeschnitten. „Na dann ! Deine bloße Anwesenheit verdirbt mir den Appetit!“, konterte Snape kaltschnäuzig und schob sich die Gabel mit Kartoffel in den Mund. „Dann ess doch wo anders!“, schnaubte Tatze wütend zurück.  
„Güte Idee, du blöde Töle! Ich glaub das tu ich jetzt auch...“, mit diesen Worten stand Snape auf, nahm seien Teller und wollte die Küche verlassen.  
Zu seiner eignenden Verwunderung stand Sirius plötzlich auf und hielt Snape fest.  
„Was soll das, Black?! Lass mich los...!“, rief Severus verwundert und sah Sirius zornig in die Augen. Dieser Antwortet nicht, sondern küsste Snape statt dessen. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt, als er die weichen Lippen spürte und all zu deutlich Snapes Pfefferminzgeruch war nahm. Dieser war gerade , vor schreck, zur Salzsäule erstarrt und sein Teller fiel, klirrend, zu boden. Lustvoll leckte Sirius mit seiner Zungenspitze über die schmalen Lippen, stupste leicht zwischen sie und verlange um Einlass. Sirius war wie in einem Rausch, gerade war er dabei seien Zunge einfach frech zwischen Severus Lippen zu drängen, als er ein starken Schmerz in der rechten Wange spürte. Snape hatte ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst und ihn damit wieder ins hier und jetzt befördert! „ Wie. Kannst. Du. Es. Wagen?! DU.....du...-----ICH HASSE DICH!!!“, schrie Snape rot angelaufen und stürmte hals über Kopf aus der Küche.  
„Warte....! Ich....-Es tut mir Leid....“, stammelte Sirius leise, obwohl Snape schon längst verschwunden war.


	6. Ich hasse dich!

Ganze drei Tage ging Snape ihm jetzt schon aus dem Weg und wenn er ihn sah, sprach Sev kein Wort mit ihm. Jeder seiner Erklärungsversuche stieß auf taube Ohren und Sirius fühlte sich deswegen unendlich schlecht. Warum zum Teufel hatte er nur seinem Verlangen nach gegeben und Snape geküsst? Tatze war sich sicher, dass er dadurch einen größeren Keil zwischen sie getrieben hatte. Heimlich schlich sich Sirius zur Bibliothek, um Snape zu beobachten, der sich in Arbeit gestürzt hatte. Aufmerksam musterte er den schwarz Haarigen: Er sah aus, als hätte er die letzten Nächte nicht geschlafen. Die sonst so leeren Augen sahen verletzt, traurig aus.  
Was hatte er da nur angerichtet? Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen Snape dermaßen zu zusetzten. Es tat weh ihn so zu sehen, genauso wie die Ignoranz, mit der er gestraft wurde.  
Was hätte er dafür gegeben, dass Snape ihn wenigsten beleidigte, ihm ordentlich die Meinung geigte? Sirius lächelte; es war schon seltsam, dass er sich so etwas herbei sehnte.  
Welcher normale Mensch wollte bitte beleidig und angeschrieen werden? Ihm war etwas schummrig. Die Hitze machte ihm mittlerweile auch zu schaffen. Gern würde Tatze jetzt nach draußen gehen, baden, aber er war hier gefangen und das wer weiß noch wie lange. Sirius war schon immer ein freiheits- liebender, ein Natur Mensch gewesen. Die 12 Jahre in Askaban waren die Hölle für ihn gewesen, nach dem er entkommen war, hatte er gehofft sich wieder frei bewegen zu können. Doch nun war er wieder eingesperrt. Manchmal ging er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, wie ein wildes Tier, das eingesperrt wurde.   
Langsam bahnte sich ein Schweiztropfen seinen Weg über Sirius Gesicht, er schwitze wirklich heftig. Auch Snape schwitze, auf seiner Haut lag ein feuchter Film, Sirius fand das sehr erotisch. Im Stillen wünschte er sich das Buch in Snapes schlangen Fingern zu sein, beim lesen fuhr dieser mit dem Zeigefinger die Buchstaben nach und bewegte die Lippen lautlos. Es musste sich wahnsinnig gut anfühlen, so sanft von diesen dünnen Fingern liebkost zu werden und von den schmalen Lippen geküsst zu werden.  
Leise seufzend lehnte Sirius sich gegen die Wand, neben der Tür. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum er auf einmal wieder so für Snape empfand. Einen kurzen Augenblick schloss er die Augen, sah wieder diese unergründliche schwarz, dass ihm den Schlaf raubte und seine Sehnsüchte schürte. Er wollte diese tiefe schwarz besitzen, es sollte nur für ihn leben. Severus Blick sollte sich wieder verklären, wenn er ihn an sah, wie damals auf dem Flur. Schon früher hatte Tatze gewusst, dass es niemand anderes für ihn geben könnte, dem er so sein Herz schenkte. Es war schrecklich für ihn gewesen, Snapes Herz zu brechen und aus seinem Munde zu hören, wie sehr er in hasste. Warum hatte er sich nicht für Snape entschieden?  
Ins geheim gab Sirius sich die Schuld daran, dass Snape so geworden war. Lange Zeit hatte Sirius sich eingeredet nie etwas für Snape entfunden zu haben, aber in Askaban war kein Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht an Severus gedacht hatte. Jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusste, wie verfallen er diesem blassen, hagern Mann war. Eine Hand legte sich auf seien Schulter, er riss die Augen auf und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als er in das unergründliche schwarz schaute. Die Hand, die ein warmes Gefühl verursacht hatte, wurde schnell weg gezogen. „Warum beobachtest du mich, Black?“, fragte Snape kühl, seine Gesichtszüge waren hart, nur seine schwarzen Augen verriet den Zorn der in ihm wüteten.  
„Ähmm...Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen...“, antworte Sirius, wurde mit jedem Wort leiser und nuschliger. Snape hob eine Augenbraun hoch und schnaubte verächtlich: „ Du brauchst nicht nach mir zu sehen! Mir geht’s bestens!“. Seine Stimme war wie tödliches Gift und sein ganzer Körper befand sich in einer Abwehrhaltung. Wieder zog sich etwas in ihm zusammen, automatisch wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Brust und verweilte auf der schmerzenden Stelle.   
Seine falscher Stolz meldete sich wieder. Sirius wollte nicht verletzt wirken, wollte nicht, dass Snape merkte wie sehr ihn seine Worte schmerzten, wie sehr er ihm verfallen war.  
„Ja, wer weiss, was du hier oben treibst!“, knurrte Sirius finster. Sirius hasste sich selbst weg seinem dämlichen Stolz. Er verhinderte immer wieder, dass er Severus einfach sagte was er wirklich fühlte, dass er einfach mal nette Worte für ihn übrig hatte und nicht nur Beleidigung.  
Dieser Stolz war eine Art Schutz, Schutz vor jedem seelischen Schmerz. Sirius hatte ihn als Jugendlicher entwickelt, um nicht an der Ablehnung seiner Eltern zu Grunde zu gehen. Denn welches Kind ertrug es schon von seinen Eltern gehasst zu werden?  
„Weißt du, im Moment braue ich das ultimative Gift um dich nervige Töle endlich um dich Ecke zu bringen! Ich hatte gedacht, ich vollende das was die Dementoren nicht geschafft haben!!“, zischte Snape bösartig und rauschte zurück in die Bibliothek. Das war der Todesstich gewesen. Kraftlos ließ Sirius sich gegen die Wand sinken und zog hilflos wie ein kleines Kind die Knie an seinen Körper. An dieser Misere war er allein Schuld, niemals hätte er Snape küssen dürfen. Tatze schloss die Augen einen Moment, holte tief Luft, um sein Inneres Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Er wollte sich gern Einreden, dass Snape nur im Eifer des Gefechts, ihm den Tod gewünscht hatte, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann war es gar nicht so abwegig dass Snape ihn lieber Tod sehen würde. Immer hin hatte Sirius ihn schikaniert, seine Gefühle verletzt, ihn einfach Überfallen und ihn damit offensichtlich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. „Ich würde mich auch nicht haben wollen an seiner Stelle... !“, flüsterte er tonlos und erhob sich langsam vom Boden. Tatze wandte sich der großen Tür zu und öffnete sie ein Stück. Seine Augen wanderte über die dürre Erscheinung, des Mannes dem sein Herz gehörte. Snape hatte ihn bemerkt, den seine schwarzen Augen hatte kurz in seine Richtung geblickt, jedoch fixierte er jetzt angestrengt die Seiten seines Buches. „ Es tut mir leid...!“, sprach er deutlich, wartet nicht einmal auf eine Reaktion, sonder verschwand einfach. Doch einen verletzenden Spruch von Severus, hätte Sirius nicht ertragen können.

Langsam hob Snape den Kopf und sah Sirius wütend hinter her, zu gern hätte er ihm noch etwas an den Kopf geworfen, aber seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht gehorchen.  
Was dachte sich Black sich eigentlich? Erst trieb er ihn zur Weißglut, dann küsste er ihn und jetzt winselte er um ihn herum und Entschuldigte sich! Snape presste die schmalen Lippen auf einander, bis auch der letzte Rest Farbe aus ihnen entwichen war. Er ertrug so manche Gemeinheiten, aber ihm Gefühle vor zu gaukeln, war das letzte. Zu mal Severus nicht leugnen konnte, dass er nach wie vor etwas für Sirius empfand, auch wenn er es lange Zeit in seinem Herzen begraben hatte. Wie sehr Sirius doch hasste! Warum konnte Sirius ihn nicht einfach stupide weiter hassen? Ihm widerwärtige Dinge an den Kopf schmeißen? Das hatte doch die letzten 20 Jahre auch bestens funktioniert. Unbewusst fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen seine Lippen nach, hatte einen kurzen Augenblick, das Gefühl, als spürte er Sirius Lippen wieder.  
Ärgerlich über sich selbst verzog er sein Gesicht und ließ sofort von seien Lippen ab. Er war wirklich schwach, immer noch sehnte er sich, wie ein verliebter Trottel, nach Sirius, obwohl Sev wusste, dass Sirius es auch dieses mal sicher nicht ernst mit ihm gemeint hatte.   
Trotz allem spielt sein Herz verrückt.  
// Nach diesen 14 Tagen kann man mich sicher im St. Mungo einliefern...Ganz zur Freude von Potter und seinem Lieblings Paten!//  
Er starrte auf die ausgegilbten Seiten seines Buches und nah rein gar nichts von dem Geschrieben auf. Nach einiger Zeit klappte der Tränkemeister resigniert das Buch zu und legte er behutsam auf den kleinen Tisch, der neben ihm stand. Schwer seufzend erhob er sich aus dem Sessel, schritt zu dem einzigen Fenster in diesem Raum und zog die schweren Vorhänge auf. Snape sah in den verwilderten Garten, der sicher früher wunderschön aus gesehen hatte. Die Luft in der Bibliothek war stickig und brannte förmlich. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon auf gegeben, dass der Sommer schnell endet und der kalte Herbst Einzug hielt. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich über die nasse Stirn und versuchte dann mit allen Mitteln das Fenster auf zu bekommen. „So eine Scheiße...!“, fluchte er leise, als das Fenster nach einigen Versuchen immer nicht offen war. Dann fiel der Groschen und Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich bin so ein Trottel...“, tadelte er sich selbst und zog seien Zauberstab. Bin in weniger Sekunden war das Fenster geöffnet und Severus atmete tief durch. //So weit ist es also schon mit mir gekommen.... Ich vergesse tatschsächlich schon das ich zaubern kann... Schade das man höhere Legilimentik nicht bei sich selbst einsetzten kann, sonst würde ich jetzt einfach jede Erinnerung an Sirius aus meinem Kopf löschen...//  
Schweren Herzen setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und verlor sich in schmerzhaften Erinnerungen....

 

Eilig raufte er seine Bücher zusammen und stürzte, ängstlich wie immer, aus dem Klassenzimmer. Nicht schon wieder sollten ihn die vier Rumtreiber erwischen, denn wer wies was sie diesmal mit ihm vorhatten.! Er hörte noch wie Black spöttisch meinte, er würde ihn schon dazu bringen mit zu kommen. Seine Schritte wurden schneller, verkrampfter und er klammerte sich an seine Bücher, als wären diese ein Rettungsring. Sobald er außer Sichtweite war, rannte er panisch los. Blindlink lief er durch die Schule und hielt erst in einem abgelegenen Gang an. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch, lächelte leicht. Heute musste sein Glückstag sein den er hatte Black wirklich abgehängt. Er wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn. Warum musste es nur so verdammt heiß sein? „Das war knapp... „, murmelte er glücklich und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nicht ganz Schniefelus!“, höhnte Black und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Du warst zu langsam, Giftmischer..“, sagte Sirius süffisant und musterte Snape genau. Er hasste es wenn Black das tat, er kam sich dann so minderwertig vor. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Black!“, zischte er und sah zu Boden, um nicht in diese wilden braunen Augen sehen zu müssen. „Hey! Nicht so unfreundlich! Ich wollt dich bloß fragen, ob du nicht Lust hast mit mir zu James und den andern zu gehen!“, meinte Sirius gespielt eingeschnappt und fügte dann theatralisch hinzu: „Er vermisst dich nämlich schrecklich, Snapi!“. Severus verzog sein Gesicht verletzt und erwiderte kühl: „ Du und dieser Platzhirsch wollt mich bloß wieder demütigen! Ihr beiden seid die letzte die ich sehen möchte ..! Ihr seid einfach das letzte...“. //Weg... ich will nur noch weg...! Mein Herz rast wie wild und wenn ich noch eine Minute länger mit ihm alleine bin kochen meine Gefühle über...Wie gern würde ich so bei ihm sein können wie James...Das ist nicht fair...Warum hasst er mich nur so?!//, dachte Snape und wollte sich an Sirius vorbei drängen. Sein Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer, als sich ihre Körper sich berührten. Von Sirius ging eine unglaubliche Hitze aus und sein typisch herber Geruch, der Snape ganz nervös machte. „ Na, na, na! Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit unserer Unterhaltung.”, knurrte Sirius ungehalten und drückt Snape unsanft an die Wand, dieser keuchte erschrocken auf. Ein Schauer durch fuhr seinen Körper, als er die Hände des andern auf seinen Schultern spürte. Wie sehr er doch nach mehr Berührungen von diesen Händen sehnte, sich nach Sirius sehnte. „ Als mich vorbei du dämlicher Idiot!“, fauchte Snape zornig und drückte sich verzweifelt Sirius entgegen. „Hmmm? Sind wir heute kampflustig, Schniefe?! Ich spiele gern mit...“, lachte Black kühl auf und lehnte sich gegen den gebrechlichen Körper, nagelte ihn damit entgültig an der Wand fest. Deutlich fühlte Snape den Herzschlag und die Atmung des anderen. Diese nähe brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. „Hör...auf, Black!“, brachte Severus heiser hervor, sah dabei beschämt zu Boden. „Was den? Wirst du etwas rot, Sevi?! Nur weil ich dir mal nen bisschen auf die Pelle rücke?“, fragte Sirius süffisant, griff nach Snapes Kinn und hob dessen Kopf an, um ihm prüfend in die Augen zu schauen. Am liebsten wäre Severus auf der Stelle im Erdboden versunken! Die wilden Augen blitzen ihn gefährlich an und kaum schaffte er es diesem Blick stand zuhalten. Alles an Sirius schien perfekt zu sein, makellos, dass jemand wie er es überhaut wagte nur von ihm zu träumen. „Ich werde bestimmt nicht Rot, weil du mir auf die Pelle rückst, sondern weil du mich zur Weißglut treibst! Und jetzt rück mir von Leib, bevor ich dir zeige was ich heute Morgen zum Frühstück hatte!“, keifte er und versuchte Sirius halbherzig von sich zu schieben. Immer noch lächelte Tatze selbstgefällig und beobachte ihn, wie er sich verzweifelt zu wehren versuchte. Plötzlich berührte Sirius seine Lippen mit seinem Daumen, strich sanft über sie. Severus hielt geschockt inne und starrte Sirius an. „ Harte Worte, Sev! Aber verrate mir mal warum dann dein Herz so schnell schlägt?!“, hauchte Sirius ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihn, kaum spürbar, am Hals. Sev zog scharf die Luft ein und schloss einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, genoss es auf diese Weise von Sirius berührt zu werden. Das konnte alles nur ein wunderschöner Traum sein, der echte Sirius würde ihn noch nicht mal mit einer Kneifzange anfassen. „ Nenn mich nicht Sev...!....... Und mein Herz schlägt gar nicht schnell...“, wisperte er, eigentlich hatte er bissig klingen wollen, doch er hatte seinen Körper einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Wie selbst verständlich, legte Sirius eine Hand in seinen Nacken und kraulte ihn liebevoll, sah ihm dabei in die schwarzen Augen. Er reagiert nicht auf Severus Worte, sondern küsste ihn zärtlich und zurückhaltend. Snape zuckte überrumpelt zusammen, noch nie in seinem leben war ihm ein Mensch so nah gekommen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, sollte er Severus Snape, der hässlichste, unbedeutendeste Schüler Hogwarts, wirklich das Glück haben vor Sirius Black geküsst zu werden?! Langsam entspannte sich Snape und erwiderte den Kuss vorsichtig. In seinem Bauch fand ein riesiges Feuerwerk statt und sein Herz sprang fast aus seiner Brust. Zittrig schlang er seine Arme um Sirius Teile, der anscheinend seine anfängliche Scheu verloren hatte. Fordert stupst Sirius Zungenspitze zwischen seine schmalen Lippen und wollte in das Mundinnere vordringen. Leich öffnete Snape diesen und augenblicklich plünderte Sirius seinen Mund. Halt suchen, weil er seinen Beinen nicht mehr traute, hielt er sich an Black fest und streichelte mit seiner Zunge die des andern, dabei drängte er diese zurück in den Mund ihres Besitzers. Neugierig erkunde Severus den Mund des andern und verwickelte Sirius in ein wildes Zungenspiel. Er spürte wie eine von Sirius Händen langsam zu seinem Hinter wanderte und diesen dann sanft massierte. Severus wurde auf der Stelle krebsrot und merkte sein Blut allmählich in seine Lendengegend schoss. Sein Verstand verabschiedete sich augenblicklich und er drückte haltlos an Sirius. Wäre er noch klar bei sinnen gewesen hätte er sich bestimmt nicht so willenlos seiner Lust und Sirius ergeben, aber diese Gefühle waren so neu und unglaublich gut, dass er ihnen nichts entgegensetzten konnte. // Ich bin so dämlich... Bestimmt werde ich es gleich bereuen!! Sirius hat bestimmt keine ernsten Absichten...! Haahaha...Das wäre wirklich unmöglich, wer könnte schon jemanden wie mich lieben...?!//  
„Was geht den hier!!!“, rief James schockiert und holte sie zurück in die Realität. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen ließ Sirius von ihm ab und brachte Abstand zwischen sie. „Ähm...! Klein Schniefe steht auf mich!!!“, lachte Black hol und sah James frech grinsend an. „ Da hab ich mir gedacht, mache mir ein Spaß draus und verarsch ihn mal so richtig!!“, sagte Sirius süßsanft, wagte es aber nicht ihn an zu sehen. Snape kochte innerlich vor Wut, warum war er nur so verdammt dumm gewesen?! Es war doch klar, dass Black nur mit ihm gespielt hatte...  
Aber es hatte sich so verdammt echt angefühlt. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen, sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und übertönte Sirius Stimme. James lachte laut auf:“Und ich wollte gerade an deinem Verstand zweifeln! Obwohl es echt eklig ist Schniefe zu küssen!“. Er schüttelte sich und wandte sich dann zu Snape um und spotte kaltschnäuzig:“ Na, Schniefelus haste gedacht, dass Sirius dich liebt?! Ha! Wie dämlich du doch bist...Als würde Sirius so was schleimiges, mickriges wie dich lieben!!!“.  
„Da müsste ich schon echt pervers, eklig sein..“, fügte Sirius herablassend hinzu und seien wilden Augen blitzend Snape an. Severus schnappte nach Luft, wie ein Ertrinkender. Er hatte schmerzen, keine körperlich, in seinem Innern starb gerade etwas. Ein Gefühl, dass heimlich über Jahre in ihm gewohnt hatte und nun langsam durch jedes weiter Wort von Sirius verendete. Es löschte den letzten warmen Funken in seinem Herzen und ließ ihn eiskalt werden. Nichts verritt seien Gefühlszustand, bis auf die zu Faust geballten Hände. Die schwarzen unergründlichen Tunnel durch bohrten Sirius förmlich. „Du überhebliches Arschloch! Nie im Leben könnte ich etwas wie Liebe oder auch nur Zuneigung für dich empfinden! Ich hasse dich, dass ist das einzige Gefühl was dir jemals entgegenbringen kann!“, sprach Snape mit eisiger Stimme. Sirius grinsen erstarb augenblicklich und sein Gesicht nahm einen seltsamen Ausdruck an. Snape sah ihn immer noch an, hasserfühlt. „Ich wird dich lehren mich noch einmal anzufassen!“, zischte er bedrohlich und schockte Sirius im nächsten Moment....


	7. Glück im Fläschchen

Er hatte die Beine angezogen und saß in der Badewanne. Das Wasser war eiskalt genau das brauchte er jetzt. Es beruhigte eindeutig sein hitziges Gemüht und klärte seine wirren Gedanken etwas. Sirius ließ sich hinab gleiten, vom Wasser umspülen und schloss die Augen, nur noch sein schwarzer Haarschopf ragte heraus. Es war unglaublich wie stark seine Gefühle für Severus tatsächlich waren. Bevor er nach Askaban gekommen war, hatte er seine Gefühle für Snape als jugendlich Vernarrtheit abgetan, doch schon nach einen paar Wochen im Gefängnis wurde er eines bessern belehrt. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um den schwarz Haarigen Slytherin. Er brachte ihm wärme, nur die Erinnerung an ihn. Das konnte nichts anders sein als wirklich Liebe, keine jungendliche Schwärmerei. Die ganzen zwölf Jahre begleite ihn die Erinnerung an Severus durch seinen grauen, schrecklichen Alltag und gab ihm letzt endlich auch die Kraft nicht durch zu drehen, sich auf zu raffen und doch noch zu fliehen. Damals hatte Sirius sich als Ziel gesetzt seinen schwarzhaarigen, verletzlichen Slytherin wieder zu sehen und ihn irgendwann in seinen Armen zu halten.  
Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment kam ihm das wie das Hoffnungsloseste Unterfangen vor, seid dem er seiner Mutter versuchte hatte klar zu machen, dass Muggel durch aus genauso Respekt verdienten wie Reinblütige Zaubere! Severus hasste ihn und das schlimmste war, dass er es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln konnte. Wie dumm konnte man eigentlich sein? Er hätte schon damals mit Snape zusammen sein können! Sirius tauchte schwer atmen wieder auf, wasser schwappte über den Rand der Wanne und platschte auf den dunkel grün gefliesten Boden. Mit beiden Händen wischte er sich übers ein Gesicht, entfernte die schwarzen, welligen Haare um wieder etwas sehen zu können. Er war dumm, weil er das glück was er hätte haben könne einfach fort geworfen hatte, aus Angst James könnte sich von ihm ab wenden. So ein Schwachsinn! James hätte ihn niemals hängen gelassen, er hätte immer zu ihm gestanden. Aber anstatt drauf zu bauen, hatte er Snape von sich gestoßen, ihm sein geschundenes Herz noch mal gebrochen. Sirius erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den verletzten, wutdurchtränkten Blick, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gehfrohern hatte. Genauso sah Snape ihn immer noch an, auch jetzt noch nach all den Jahren. Und wie sehr wünschte sich Sirius jetzt noch einmal liebevoll und warm von Severus angeschaut zu werden? Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Er wollte Severus Herz wieder zurück erobern, wollte an seiner Seite leben und ihre restliche gemeinsame Zeit genießen, denn wer wusste in diesen dunklen Zeiten schon wie nah das ende wirklich war?  
Doch wie eroberte man das Herz eines eiskalten Typen zurück, der eine scheinbar hasste bis aufs Blut? Snape war stur, genau wie er und er hatte ein Erinnerungsvermögen wie ein Elefant! „Warum muss so was eigentlich so schrecklich kompliziert sein? Mit einem ‚Ich liebe dich!’ kriege ich ihn bestimmt nicht rum...Ab gesehen davon, das dieser Giftmischer mir sowieso nicht glauben würde...Ich kann’s ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln..“, blubberte Sirius traurig in das kalte Wasser.  
Ihm wurde richtig schlecht, wenn er daran dacht was für Grausamkeiten James und er Snape angetan hatten und er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht die einzigen gewesen waren die den blassen, kränklichenwirkend Jungen mit der übergroßen Nase geärgert hatten. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an eine warme Sommernacht in ihrem fünf Schuljahr. Er und James hatte mit beobachtet wie einige Slytherins Snapes kompletten Sachen auf dem Schulgelände verteilt hatten und dieser den ganzen folgenden Nachmittag damit beschäftig war unter Beleidigung und kleinen fiesen zaubern seine Sachen wieder ein zu sammeln. Natürlich hatte er das damals witzig gefunden, aber wenn er jetzt daran dachte und an noch so mach andere Gemeinheiten, drehte sich sein Margen um und sein herz wurde ihm schwer. Warum nur hatte er nicht seinem Verlangen nach gegeben und den gebrechlichen, nach Kräuter duften Jungen beschützt?  
Eine Gänsehaut bildet sich langsam auf seiner Haut und ihm fröstelte in dem kalten Wasser. Gemächlich erhob der schwarz Haarigen und stieg aus der Wanne, kleine Rinnsale rannen sein Körper hinab, hinunter auf den Boden und es legte sich eine Schicht Wasser in die weißen Fugen. Sirius trocknete sich ab und zog sich eine Unterhose über, seine Körper bedeckt zahlreiche Tattoos die ihm alles samt in Askaban gestochen wurden, ihn nun mehr an diese dunkle Zeit erinnerten. Seine jugendliche Schönheit war gewichen, seine Haut war nun Kalkweiß und er macht einen ausgelaugten Ausdruck. Zudem sah er viel ernster aus als früher, nur wenn er lachte erkannte man die alte junge Verschlagenheit. Sirius legte sich das Handtuch über die Schultern und verließ das Bad. Kaum war er auf den Gang getreten um hüllte ihn der Duft von frischen Pfefferminz, Snape . Ohne es zu wollen verfolgte er die Duftnote zurück bis in die Küche, dort stand der blasse Mann und kochte Tee, was auch sonst. Auf dem Küchentisch stand ein Fläschchen mit einer gold schimmernden Flüssigkeit, die Sirius nur als zu gut kannte. //Warum brau Snape hier so ein Zeug...na ein bisschen Glück und Freude könnte ihm nicht schaden...Vielleicht kann ich dann ja besser mit ihm reden...So glücklich...//, dachte Sirius und lächelte frech. „Gibt es was , Black, oder warum stehst du hier halb nackt in der Küchen und grinst dämlich?“, fragte Severus schnarrend und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Darf ich nicht zu schauen wie du Tee kochst? Außerdem ist das hier meine Küche und ich darf hier so lange und wie ich möchte rum stehen..“, antworte Sirius und seine grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. „Ich denke du hasst den Geruch von Pfefferminztee..!“, murmelte Snape genervt und wand sich wieder seinem kochend Wasser zu. In diesem Moment griff Sirius schnell nach dem Fläschchen und kippte einen guten Schuss des Trankes in die Teekanne, gerade noch rechtzeitig stellte er das Fläschchen zurück auf seinen Platz, bevor Severus sich um drehte und das heiße Wasser in die Kanne goss. „Dann steh mir wenigsten nicht im Weg rum..“, knurrte dieser sichtlich genervt von Sirius Anwesenheit.  
„Keine Sorge, ich geh ja schon..! Es wird nämlich ein bisschen frisch!“, schnurrte der schwarz Haarigen und gab Snape einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er schnell das weite suchte.

„Du...du.. dämlicher , verlauster Köter!“, fluchte Snape etwas perplex und sah Sirius zornig hinterher. Was viel diesem Kerl eigentlich ein hier erst halb nackt, und glaublich sexy, auf zu tauchen und ihn dann auch noch zu küssen? Er hasste es wenn der Gryffindor ihn so verarschte, einfach mit seinen Gefühlen spielte. So wusste Black doch ganz genau, dass er es hasste wenn man ihm körperlich zu nah kam. Das gekühlte Fläschchen ließ er in seine Umhangtasche gleiten , ohne zu bemerken, dass ziemlich viel des Inhalt fehlte.  
Snape nahm das Tablett , auf dem die Tee Kanne und eine Tasse stand und ging mit diesem zurück zu seinem Zufluchtsort, die Bibliothek.  
In dem , nun ganz staubfreien, Raum hatte Severus mehre Tische zusammen gestellt und seine Utensilelen aus gebreitet. Er arbeite im Moment an einem sehr komplizierten Trank dem Occulte Sensus, dieser Tank bewirkte, wenn man alles richtig machte, dass die verborgendsten Gefühl einer Person ans Tageslicht befördert werden. Allerdings hatte seine versuche noch nie die richtige Farbe angenommen. Alle samt waren sie strahlend Gold, anstatt strahlend silbern, geworden und sahen für einen ungeschultes Auge wie der Felix Felicis aus. Der Tränkemeister mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen was passieren könnte wenn man diesen Trank jetzt zu sich nahm. Selbst wenn er richtig gebraut war konnte eine Überdosis gefährliche Folgen haben. Er schätze, dass sein Trank ähnlich Symptome hervor rief, wie eine Überdosis des richtig gebrauten Trankes. Das hieß im Klartext Unzügelbahre Gefühlsausbrüche, der Empfindungen die man am meisten verborgen hielt. Drauf konnte zumindest er verzichten! Ärgerlich über den missglückten Versuch stellte er das Fläschchen auf den Tisch und ließ sich in den Ohrensessel sinken. Es war echt zum verzweifeln, obwohl Severus Hehrrausforderung liebte, langsam durfte dieser Tank gelingen. Er goss sich fischen gebrühten Pfefferminztee in die Tassen und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck. Sofort breitet sich eine wohlige wärme in seinem Innern aus und es kribbelte leicht in seiner Margengegend, ohne dass er es merkte schlich sich ein verliebtes lächeln auf seine Lippen. So luftig leicht hatte Severus sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt, doch irgendwas stimmte an diesem Gefühlszustand nicht! Seid wann verspürte er das dringliche Verlangen Sirius auf der Stelle seine innige und tiefe Liebe zu gestehen? Und wann war es ihm es das letzte mal passiert, dass sich sein Schritt allein bei dem Gedanken an Black aufbaute? Das wohlig warme Gefühle wurde langsam zu einer unerträglichen Hitze, puren Verlangen, das er so noch nie verspürt hatte. Seine blassen Wangen färbten sich langsam rot und sein Atem erhöhte sich. Egal was es war, es war nicht gut! Die schwarzen Lustdurchtränkten Augen schossen in die Richtung des Fläschchen. // Bei Salazars gammligen Gebeinen!!! NEIN!!!//, schoss es dem Tränkemeister durch den Kopf und er griff fassungslos nach der kleinen Flasche um sie näher zu betrachten. Es fehlte tatsächlich fast die hälfte des Inhaltes, warum zu Teufel war ihm das nicht auf gefallen?! „Sirius..“, keuchte Severus und hatte eigentlich vorgehabt diesen Namen verächtlich und wüten zu zischen, doch er war so erregt , dass nicht mehr las ein keuchen über seine Lippen gekommen war. //Dieser dämliche Köter hat mit Sicherheit gedacht, dass es Felix Felicis was er mir in den Tee kippt!!! Ahrrg, hätte ich mich nicht so von ihm ablenken lassen, hätte ich mit Sicherheit bemerkt, dass dieses Aß mir was in den Tee getan hat!!!//   
Ehe sich Snape weiter aufregen konnte bewirkte der Trank, dass er sich nun mit ziemlich perversen Fantasien über Sirius rumschlagen musste. Zudem spürte er die tief vergraben Liebe so deutlich und schmerzlich wie er sie schon seid Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Lust und Herzschmerz regierten jetzt seinen Körper und Sev konnte nur offen, dass Sirius ihm nicht über den Weg rannte und dass die Wirkung schnell nach ließ. Es war mehr als nur unangenehm mit seinen tiefst verbogen und unterdrückten Gefühlen konfrontiert zu werden. Und zwar mit allen gleichzeitig! Snape war ihn unhergerissen zwischen, Liebe, tiefen Hass, Trauer und Lust. Zu allem Überfluss war es immer noch sengend heiß. Severus knöpfte sein Hemd ein Stück auf und krallte sich an den Lehen des Sessels fest. „Dieser dämlicher Idiot! Ich bringe ihn um…“, knurrte der schwarz Haarige und biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu keuchen. Nun musste Sev sehen, dass er einen Ort fand, an dem Sirius ihn für die nächsten Stunden nicht fand. Draußen, auf dem Gang vernahm er plötzlich Schritte. // Verdammt!! Nein! Nicht jetzt!//, dachte der Tränkemeister panisch, stand auf und versuchte sich zwischen den Bücherregalen zu verbergen. Wenn er in diesem Zustand Sirius begegnete, würde er ihn nicht nur an springen und ihm sämtlichen Kleider vom leib reißen, sonder ihm wahrscheinlich auch seine tiefe, innige Liebe gestehen und diese Blöße wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht geben. Auch er hatte seinen Stolz und er würde sich ehe den rechten Arm abhacken, als vor Sirius Black zu geben, dass er ihn liebte! „Snape? Snaaaaape…“, flöte Sirius fröhlich und schritt schlendernd durch die Bibliothek, ein freches jungenhaftes lächeln ziert sein Gesicht. Sev sah ihn durch einen Spalt zwischen Regalboden und Büchern, allein Sirius Anblick lies sein Atem schneller werden. Jede Faser seines Körpers sehnte sich nach dem ehemaligen Gryffindor. „Ich hab dich doch gehört, Severus! Findest du es nicht etwas albern dich vor mir zu verstecken?! Ich beiß dich schon nicht…“, reif Sirius mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. Näher, immer näher und lauter wurden die Schritte des schwarz Haarigen. Snape fühlt sich wie ein Beutetier, dass in die enge getrieben wurde, kein Ausweg, keine Chance auf überleben! Und Sirius war das Raubtier. // Ich bin so was von verloren! Das wird diese dämlich Fohlschleuder mir büßen!!// Severus hielt den Atem an und in diesem Augenblick bog Sirius in den Gang ein, in dem er sich befand. 

„ Kannst du mir mal verraten was diese Theater soll? Du bist doch sonst nicht so ein Scherzkeks…“, knurrte Sirius und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, musterte den blassen Mann, der im Augenblick überall hinsah, nur nicht zu ihm. Sirius runzelte die Stirn, als Snape ihm immer noch nicht antworte, extrem rot wurde und sich so dolle auf die schmale Unterlippe biss, bis diese leicht blutete. Es war mehr als ungewöhnlich, dass Severus keinen Ton von sich gab und auch noch rot wurde! Sirius hatte nur einmal in seinem Leben gesehen, dass Severus rot geworden war und dass war bei ihrem Kuss. „Severus..? “ Er ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Ist alles ok- „, weiter kam er nicht, denn Severus hatte sich in dem Moment, an dem Sirius ihn berührt hatte, auf ihn gestürzt. Nun küsste der, sonst so zurückhalten, Hauslehrer ihn um den Verstand. Sirius war derart überwältig von Severus, dass er werde fähig war den Kuss zu erwidern noch ihn von sich zu schieben; wobei er letzteres so wie so nicht wollte! Severus hatte seine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, zog ihn nach zu sich und schob frech seine Zungenspitze zwischen seine Lippen. Sirius brummte wohlig auf, legte seine Hände auf Severus Teile und öffnet seine Lippen, um der Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. So lange hatte er sich schon gewünscht, erhofft Severus wieder so nah sein zu dürfen und nun wurde ihm dieser Wunsch erfühlt. Nie hätte er erwarte, dass dieser den ersten Schritt machte, ihm freiwillig so nah kam. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste plünderte Severus die Mundhöhle des andern, erkunde jede Einzelheit und wurde schließlich von ihrem Wächter in ein wildes Duell verwickelt. Sirius erfasste ein wohliger Schauer, als hörte wie Severus in den Kuss stöhnte. Ein zweites Mal erstarrte Sirius förmlich, als Severus wie selbstverständlich seinen feingliederigen Finger unter sein Hemd schob und seine Haut zu erkunden begann. //Halt! Irgendwas läuft gerade schief...extrem schief!// So benahm sich Severus Snape nicht! NIEMALS! Unter keinen Umständen! Keuchend löste sich Sirius aus dem Kuss und hielt Severus Hände fest, die mittlerweile seine Brust erreicht hatten. „Severus, was ist los mit dir?“, fragte Sirius leise und sah eindringlich in schwarzen, lustdurchzogen Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich und ich will dich!“, platze Snape ohne umschweife heraus. Sirius starrte ihn einige Sekunden einfach nur überfordert an, merkte nicht einmal, dass sein Mund auf geklappt war. Diese Sekunden nutze Snape um seine Hände zu befreien und Sirius ganz unverblümt in den Schritt zu fassen. „Ich will dich jetzt!“, knurrte Snape und wurde noch ein Spur röter, allerdings konnte seine Gesichtsfarbe in keinster weis mit der von Sirius konkurrieren. Unweigerlich hisste Sirius auf, als Severus begann sein Glied durch die Hose zu massieren.  
Severus benahm sich eindeutig nicht normal, der Slytherin war doch viel zu stolz um einfach zu zugeben, dass er ihn liebte, zu mal es vor nicht mal einer Stunde ganz anders zu sein schien. Was also war passiert? Während Sirius grübelte, hatte Sev bereits seine Jeans geöffnet und ließ seine Hand in seine Hose gleiten. // Goodbye Verstand! Hello Sirius junior!//   
Jeglicher klare nicht Schwanz gesteuerte Gedanke hatte sich gerade aus Sirius Bewusstsein verabschiedet! //Man, ich bin nur so Spitz, weil ich 14 Jahre lang keinen vernünftigen Fick mehr hatte!!!// Severus lange Finger wanderten über seine erwachte Erregung und ließen ihn leise keuchen, der Verräter in seiner Hose hatte eindeutig gesiegt! Nun begann auch Sirius seine Hände auf Wanderschaft zu schicken, Knopf für Knopf wurde das schwarze Hemd geöffnet und die zum Vorschein kommen weiße Haut, zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen berührte. Severus roch nach Pfefferminz und Kräutern und Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auch so schmeckte. Er lehnte sich vor, küsste zaghaft die weiche Haut an Severus Hals. Bahnte sich einen Weg an diesem entlang hinab zu seiner Brust , unterbrach die Küsse, um ab und zu an der süßen haut zu knabbern oder sich an ihr fest zu saugen. Während dessen hatten seine geschickten Finger es geschafft das Hemd komplett zu öffnen und es Severus von den Schultern zu schieben. Snape hatte ihm in zwischen die Hose und die Unterhose über den Hinter gezogen und verwöhnte ausgiebig seinen Penis. Jede Einzelheit wurde erst von seinen Finger ertaste, gereizt, ehe er seine Vorhaut ein Stück zurück geschoben hatte, um seine empfindliche Spitze zu stimulieren. Keuchen und leise Stöhnen fühlt nun die Bibliothek , denn auch Severus blieb nicht unberührt von dem was Sirius mit ihm tat.  
Sirius blendet völlig aus, dass das alles in einem Desaster enden könnte, zu lange hatte er sich schon nach so einem Augenblick gesehen, um jetzt einfach auf zu hören. Er war sich sicher, dass Severus nie in seinem Leben ihm noch einmal so nah kommen würde.


	8. Höhen und Tiefen

Die Luft stand vor Lust, ein Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen auf Boden, zwischen herunter gefallen Büchern. Hektische Bewegungen, zerrende Finger an der Kleidung und dann ein Problem.  
„Vergiss es ,Snape!“, knurrte der Animagus und nagelte Severus am Boden fest.  
„Kommt nicht in Frage, Black!“, zischte dieser und wechselte ihre Positionen.  
„Ich lass mich nicht von dir ficken!“, rief Sirius erregt und fasste dem schwarz Haarigen in den Schritt, massierte seinen Penis.  
„ Ich lass mich genauso wenig von dir flach legen!“, keuchte Snape wüten und küsste Sirius vernichtend, dieser drehte sie beide wieder und lag wieder auf Sev.  
„Dann haben wir ein Problem...“, hauchte er gegen Severus rot geküsste Lippen.  
„Wenn du mich lassen würdest, hätten wir kein Problem!“, schnurrte Snape süß sanft, mit einem Hauch schärfe und fasste Sirius an den Hintern. „Ich bin auch ganz sanft!“ Sirius schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. „Vergiss es! Das lass ich nicht mit mir machen...“ er entfernte Severus freche Hand von seinem Hinterteil und meinte frech grinsend: “Der bleibt Jungfrau!“ Severus drehte sie wieder und setzte sich auf seine Hüften ,verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Tja! Dann wird das wohl nix und du muss weiter 14 Jahre auf Sex warten!“, flöte Sev und versucht zu vergessen, spitz er selbst war. Sirius verzog das Gesicht und sah Severus mit großen Hundeaugen an.  
„Das kannst du mir noch nicht an tun...! Komm schon ,Sev! Bitte...“, maulte der schwarz Haarige und versuchte den Tränkemeister zu erweichen. Sev sah ihm eine weile unberührt in die Augen und haderte mit sich selbst, er war einfach zu stolz um nach zu geben, doch heiß auf Sirius war er auch!  
„ An mir soll’s nicht liegen! Du stellst dich ja quer..“, erwiderte er bockig , Sirius rollte mit den Augen.  
„Verdammt! Wenn ich nicht so scharf wäre würde ich dich jetzt einfach sitzen lassen!“, rief er zornig und zog Sev unsanft an den Haaren zu sich hinunter. „Hör zu Tränkepanscher! Ich lasse mich nur mal nicht ficken, egal von wem!“, knurrte Sirius rau und sah Severus tief in die Augen.  
„Ich auch nicht...!“, erweiterte dieser nur staubtrocken, konnte dennoch nichts gegen sein Verlangen Sirius Black jetzt in diesem Moment flach zu legen nichts tun, genauso wenig wie den innigen Drang ihm entgegen zu schreien wie sehr er ihn liebte. Severus küsste Sirius um es nicht sagen zu müssen.  
Die Leidenschaft entbrannte wieder zwischen ihnen, es war ein Kuss mit unfairen Mitteln, es wurde gebissen, geknabbert, zurück gedrängt und sich in den Haaren gezogen. Sirius konnte sich nicht erinnert jemals so leidenschaftlich und gleichzeitig so brutal geküsst worden zu sein. Aber er wusste auch, dass er nie wieder anders geküsst werden wollte, dass er nur von Severus geküsst werden wollte. Severus schmaler Körper drängte sich dem seinen entgegen, brachte ihrer Erregungen zusammen. Ein keuchen drang über seine Lippen, die der andere wieder freigelassen hatte und er umfasste ihrer Glieder mit seiner Hand.  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte Severus sich bestimmt nicht so gehen lassen doch jetzt klammerte er sich an ihm fest und stöhnte heißer, als Sirius begann sie beide zuberfriedeigen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, Severus war genauso dickköpfig wie er selbst, das hieß, dass er sich nicht von Sirius flachlegen lassen würde und nach ein Nachgeben seinerseits kam nicht in Frage. Sev löste sich von ihm und Sirius wollte gerade frustriert und wütend auf Stöhnen als er die warme, feuchte Zunge des andern auf seinem Glied spürte. Nicht nur die schlanken Hände des Tränkepanschers waren geschickt, nein, seine Zunge war es erst recht!  
Sirius vergrub eine Hand in das schwarze Haar , mit der andern klammerte er sich haltsuchend am Bücherregal fest. Severus schaffte es ohne große Schwierigkeiten ihn um den letzten Rest verstand zu bringen, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war zwischen seine Beine gerichtet wurden. Sein tiefes, heiseres stöhnen enthielt immer wieder Severus Namen. Es war ein seltsam befreiendes Gefühl endlich diesen Namen auf diese Weise aussprechen zu können. Sirius erzitterte drückte sich dem heißen Mund entgegen und kam dann ohne Vorwarnung. Ihm schwindelte leicht und seine Herz raste wie verrückt, fast so als spränge es jeden Moment aus seiner Brust.  
„Ich liebe dich...“, flüsterte Sirius leise, glücklich , wie immer ohne vorher nach zu denken.

Severus wischte sich über den Mund und erstarrte im nächsten Moment in seiner Bewegung. Er sah Sirius in die tief braunen Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Es konnte unmöglich sein, dass Sirius ihn liebte. Er hasste ihn, das hatte er schon immer getan. Gedemütigt, verarscht und gequält, aber niemals geliebt. „Du bist ein Lügner! Ein elender Lügner!“, wisperte Severus und wich ein stück von Sirius zurück. „Nein! Bin ich nicht, das meine ich ernst...warum sollte ich sonst das mit dir machen wollen?“, fragte Sirius mit einem hauch Verzweiflung in der Stimme. „Vielleicht weil du es nötig hattest nach so vielen Jahren und selbst ich dir gut genug war!“, flüsterte Severus matt und verfluchte dieser Trank, der ihn alles viel intensiver fühlen ließ. „Das ist aber nicht so, ich liebe dich wirklich! Ich..bitte..Severus, dass meine ich ernst!“ Sirius wollte nichts mehr, als das Severus ihm glaubte, nur diese eine mal noch. „Du hältst mich wie immer nur zu Narren! Weißt du Black, ich hasse dich! Aber das schlimmste ist, dass ich dich gleichzeitig mit der gleich Intensität liebe!“, rief Severus ihm entgegen und stand auf. „ Ich lass mich nicht noch mal von dir Verarschen!! Das hast du schon mal gemacht, erst tust du so als würdest du mich mögen und dann lachst du mich mit deinem verdammt widerlichen Lächeln aus!“ er raffte seine Kleidung zusammen, er konnte nicht glauben, dass er ebnend so einfach Sirius gesagt hatte was er fühlte. //Gott verdammter Trank!// Er würde nicht auf Sirius reinfallen! Nicht noch mal, nicht nach allem was er ihm angetan hatte. Noch vor wenigen tagen hatte er sich über ihn lustig gemacht und plötzlich liebte er ihn? Sehr schlechter Scherz! Severus spürte wie der Tank sein Blut zum kochen brachte. Ein Trank der verborgen Gefühle los trat brachte schlechte wie gute ans tageslicht. Im Moment betäubten die schlechten, der hass, die Wut und die Verzweiflung die Lieb und Lust die er empfand. Es fühlte sich an als ob all das schlechte sich durch jede einzeln Ader fraß und ihn vergifte. „nein! Severus, nein! Diesmal ist es nicht so, es war nie so. Hörst du?! Ich bin ein Feigling! Ein elender Feigling der Angst hatte vor seinen eignenden Gefühlen und vor der Meinung andrer...“, jammerte Sirius und sah ihm mit diesem verdammt hilflosen, betteln Blick an. Severus hasste ihn! Er hasste es das diese Augen ihn weich werden ließen, er hasste Sirius schönes, wildes Gesicht, die art wie er sprach, wie er mit ihm sprach, einfach alles an ihm stieß ihn ab. Severus stürzte sich auf Sirius, schlug ihn mitten in das hübsche, jetzt entsetzte Gesicht. „Oh, bei allem was mir leib und heilig ist Sirius Black! Ich falle nie wieder auf dich herein! Du bist ein linker Bastard!“, brüllte Severus ihm entgegen. Sirius hob schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht, ließ sich einen Moment die Schläge des schmächtigen Mannes gefallen. „Sag nie wieder du liebst mich! Lüg mir nie wieder ins Gesicht! Fass mich nie wieder an!“ Severus tobte, genau wie sein inneres. Er weinte, schrie und schlug planlos um sich. Bis ihn etwas traf. Ganz schmerzvoll am Hinterkopf und alles um ihm schwarz wurde.

Sirius lag schwer atmend und zu tiefst nieder geschlagen auf dem eiskalten Boden Immer noch die Tischlampe in der Hand und einen k.o gegangen Severus Snape auf sich liegen. Seine Lippe blutet, sein Brustkorb und seine Bauch schmerzten von den Schlägen. Alles war so verdammt schell gegangen, dass er selbst nicht mehr wusste wie er an die Lampe gekommen war. Er hievte den Bewusstlosen von sich und zog sich an. Er fühlte sich seltsam benommen, fast so als schlief er mit offen Augen. Severus verabscheute ihn zu tiefst, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien er ihn auch zu lieben. Zumindest hatte er das gesagt. Er hatte keine Chance. Severus würde ihm niemals glauben. Das war ganz allein sein verdienst. Das konnte er niemand aus sich zu schreiben. Es war überhaut ein wunder, dass Severus noch etwas anders außer hass für ihn empfand. Mechanisch brachte er Severus in dessen Bett. Wahrscheinlich war der Trank an allem schuld, aber soweit er verstanden hatte, täuschte der Trank keine Gefühle vor. //selbst schuld dummer Köter! Du hattest deine Gelegenheit! Du hast sie verbockt...// Sirius hasste es zu weinen, schwäche zu zeigen! Er saß an Severus Bett, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und weinte stumm. Severus Snape, die heimliche Liebe seines Lebens, würde ihm niemals verzeihen, ihm niemals wieder nah kommen oder ihn jemals mehr lieben als Hassen.


	9. Rache ist süß

Sirius saß immer noch neben Severus’s Bett und sah auf den nun schlafenden Mann. Er war so verzweifelt, wie um alles in der Welt sollte er Severus beweisen, dass seine Gefühle für ihn echt waren? Natürlich hätte er sich selbst an Severus‘s Stelle auch nicht geglaubt, immerhin hatte er ihn wirklich immer fertig gemacht und aufgezogen. Nach diesem Kuss, bei dem James sie erwischt hatte und er Severus klar gemacht hatte wie sehr er ihn hasste, hatte er bloß seine Gefühle zu verbergen, zu verdrängen versucht. Er hatte James nicht verlieren wollen. James war immer sein Halt gewesen er hatte ihm so sehr geholfen als er seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Damals war es Sirius wie ein Verrat vor gekommen Severus zu lieben. Irgendwann hatte er seine Gefühle, für ihn, so verdrängt, dass er nicht mal hätte sagen können, ob er wirklich jemals etwas für ihn empfunden hatte. Erst in Askaban als alles so dunkel und so schrecklich kalt gewesen war da hatte er sie wieder gespürt und es war seine Rettung .Der Gedanke an Severus war das Licht gewesen. Sirius lächelte und strich dem Schlafenden über das Haar. Als er Severus wieder gesehen hatte vor zwei Jahren war das der schönste Moment überhaupt gewesen, auch wenn ihn der schwarz Haarige noch immer hasste und zwar über alle Maßen. Sirius spielt mit einer Strähne seines Haares und ließ dann die Hand sinken. Severus liebte und hasste ihn, das hatte er ihm gesagt. So hoffnungslos war es also nicht, er musste nur diesen Hass beseitigen und dann könnten sie zusammen sein. Sirius musste über sich selbst lachen, als wenn nichts einfacher wäre als Severus Jahre langen fest gefahrenen Hass auf ihn mal ebenso ab zu stellen. Severus drehte sich und Sirius nahm ihm das kühlende Tuch vom Kopf, es tat ihm wirklich Leid, dass er Severus mit einer Lampe k.o. geschlagen hatte.

 

Severus blinzelte verschlafen umher, verzog dann das Gesicht. Er hatte mit Sicherheit ordentliche Kopfschmerzen. Sirius sprach einen Heilzauber und sah Severus dann in die Augen. "Tut mir Leid ich wollte dich nicht mit der Lampe schlagen, aber ich glaube hätte ich es nicht getan hättest du mir den Hals um gedreht ...", meinte Sirius leise und erntete einen vernichten Blick aus den schwarzen Augen "Das würde ich auch jetzt mit Vergnügen tun, Black!", kam es schnarrend von Snape. Dieser setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er lag in Bett des Gästezimmers, es roch nach frischen Tee und es war unglaublich warm. "Ich weiß, dass du das gerne tun würdest und ich verüble es dir noch nicht mal....", kam es sehr kleinlaut von Sirius und er sah ihn treu doof aus seinen lächerlichen braunen Augen an. "Black, was willst du von mir? Was erwartest du?", fragte Severus kühl. Erwarte Sirius von ihm dass er sich ihm wieder öffnet, ihm sein Herz schenkte? Das war unmöglich, das bisschen Herz das noch übrig geblieben war brauchte er selbst, um nicht verrückt zu werden, dass konnte er Sirius nicht schenken. "Ich erwarte nichts von dir... Ich weiß, dass ich verschissen habe. Ich meine so richtig...und auch, dass du mich nicht einfach lieben könntest… das Einzige was ich gerne hätte wäre eine Chance...eine Chance dir zu zeigen, dass ich es ernst meine... und ich würde dir gern helfen...irgendwie...ich weiß wie schwer und gefährlich deine Aufgabe ist und ich würde dich gern irgendwie unterstützen.“  
Sirius meinte das todernst aber er warte natürlich nicht, dass Severus ihm auch nur eine Silbe glaubte. Severus sah ihn unergründlich an, zog dann ein Mundwinkel zu einem kühlen Lächeln hoch. "Warum sollte ich dir irgendetwas geben? Und helfen kannst du mir tatsächlich...Geh mir aus dem Weg, sprich mich nicht an!", sprach Severus leise. "Tust du das für mich, Sirius?", fragte er leise. Der Animagus erwiderte den Blick mit schmerzlichem Gesichtsausdruck. " Wenn es das ist was du willst, dann werde ich das für dich machen...", flüstert Sirius und schluckte schwer. Er stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Wenn er das tun musste um Severus zu beweisen dass er ihm wirklich am Herzen lag, dann würde er das machen auch wenn es Jahre dauerte.

 

Severus saß in dem Bett und starrte die Tür an aus der Sirius gegangen war. Der Gryffindor benahm sich wirklich seltsam, meinte er es wirklich ernst? Severus strich sich übers Gesicht und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Es war zu früh um das sagen zu können und es sollte ihm eigentlich auch egal sein, aber da gab es einen Teil in ihm der sich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wünschte, dass Sirius ihn wirklich liebte. Severus ging ins Badezimmer und duschte sich erst einmal, er musste nachdenken, abwiegen was er glauben konnte und wollte, vor allem Dingen was das klügste war. Er ließ sich das lauwarme Wasser auf das Gesicht prasseln und ging in sich. Sirius Black der Mensch der ihn verraten hatte und ihn doch fertig gemacht hatte saß völlig untypisch vor ihm und wollte alles tun was er wollte. Er ließ sich von Severus berühren, war sogar intim mit ihm geworden und hatte ihm sein Liebe gestanden, anderseits war Black schon immer hinterlistig gewesen und es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen dass er ihn verarschte. Zusammenfassten konnte man sagen das die Chance, dass Black es ernst mit ihm meinte 50 zu 50 stand.  
Und nun zu ihm selbst. Er liebte Sirius, dass hatte er immer schon und er hatte sich ein Leben lang gewünscht etwas kostbares wie die Liebe und Nähe eines andern Menschen zu besitzen. Seine Situation war ziemlich auswegslos und gefährlich. Er war Spion für den Orden und arbeite direkt vor Voldemords Nase, die Chancen eine bevor stehenden Krieg zu überleben war ziemlich gering, das hieß: er hatte nur noch wenig Zeit in der er die Chance hatte glücklich zu werden.  
Auf der anderen Seite konnte er Sirius nicht vergeben und hasste ihn dafür. Severus ging aus der Dusche und lächelte. Es gab eine Möglichkeit Sirius nah zu sein aber ihn nicht zu nah an sich ran zu lassen. Sich an ihm zu rächen, ihm weh zu tun wie er es getan hatte. Er trocknende sich ab, setzte sich in frischer Kleidung auf sein Bett und trank den Tee den Sirius für ihn gemacht hatte.

 

So wie es aus sah ging der Gryffindor ihm wirklich aus dem Weg, denn am nächsten Morgen sah er ihn nicht in der Küche und auch den restlichen Vormittag war er nicht zu sehen. Bis zum Abend ließ er Sirius schmoren, eh er mit einem breiten Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gegen dessen Tür klopfte. Sirius öffnete die Tür und sah reichlich verwundert aus. „Severus..“, murmelte er verwunden. Im ersten Augenblick erschrak der Tränkemeister, Sirius Black sah absolut fertig aus, seine Augen waren verquollen und rot. „Ich habe es mir überlegt…“, meinte Severus hart und trat in das Zimmer ein, sah sich um. Es passte zu Sirius, dieser ganze Muggelkram die Poster von den Rockbands, die Motorradhelme und der Plattenspieler. Er musste schmunzeln. „ Du hast dir was überlegt?“, wollte Sirius leise und niedergeschlagen wissen. Das ganze Verhalten passte nicht zu dem Sirius Black den er kannte. „Du kannst etwas anderes für mich tun..ich will dass du mit mir schläfst und komm nicht auf die Idee mir noch ein Mal deine Liebe zu gestehen…“, zischte Severus den letzten Teil ärgerlich. Sirius sah ihn entgeistert an. „Ist...ist das dein Ernst? Du willst… Sex mit mir…?“, fragte er nach und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ja Sex, bloßen Sex, nicht mehr!“, sprach Severus und blieb vor ihm stehen. „Und du liegst unten!“, fügte er hinzu. Sirius Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an den er nicht kannte. „Gibt es ein Chance mehr zu bekommen von dir als das?“, fragte Sirius leise mit einer seltsamen brüchigen Stimme. „Nein gibt es nicht!“, antworte Severus schnell und hart. Sirius nickte mit hängen Kopf und zog Severus an sich. „Dann nehme ich was ich bekomme von dir…“, sprach er und küsste ihn hart. Severus schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste Sirius zurück. Sein Bauch wurde wohlig warm und sein dummes Herz schlug wie wild nur wegen diesen rauen Lippen, Sirius Lippen. Er biss leicht in sie, eroberte sein Mund und genoss den Kuss. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das Sirius ihn hops nahm schwand beträchtlich, dennoch wollte er ihm weh tun, sich rächen. Er spürte Sirius Körper wie er bebte und seine wilde Zunge in seinem Mund. Brummend drückt Severus den Animagus auf das Bett und schob sich über ihn. Er löste den Kuss schwer atmend und sah ihm in die Augen, Sirius braune Augen sahen ihn lustverhangen an. „Zieh dich aus...“, raunte Severus ihm zu. Sirius sah ihn schwer atmend mit rot geküssten Lippen an und zog sich sein lächerliches ACDC T-Shirt aus, sein Oberkörper sah immer noch unverschämt gut aus, sehnig muskulös noch etwas zu dünn aber eindeutig dicker als noch frisch nach seiner Flucht. Severus hatte sich auf gesetzt und sah auf Sirius hinab der seine Hose öffnete und sich aus zog. „Das sieht dir ähnlich Black keine Unterwäsche zu tragen...“, meinte er amüsiert und strich über seinen Bauchnabel. „Die stört…“, erklärte Sirius frech grinsend.

 

Sirius verstand immer noch nicht was auf einmal gesehen war, er lag nackt unter Severus und war im Begriff sich nehmen so lassen, er! Aber wenn dass das Einzige war, das er von Severus bekommen würde dann nahm er es in Kauf, das und noch viel mehr, nur um ihm nahe zu sein. Er hatte eigentlich schon alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben, dass Severus ihm nah kam oder ein Chance gab.  
Ein keiner Hauch Scham erfasste ihn als Severus ihn so betrachtete, so durch dringend. Sirius hasste es sich zu schämen, doch seit Askaban hatte er Probleme mit seinem Körper. Er war dürr, kalkbleich und hatte unzählige dieser grausamen Tattoos. Aber dieses Gefühl von Scham war vernichten klein im Vergleich zu seiner Sehnsucht nach diesem Mann über ihn. Er streckte die Hand aus streichelte Severus über die Wange, sein Haut war kühl und weich, so wie er es erwartete, so wie in seiner Erinnerung. Er zog den erstaunten Mann zu sich und küsste ihn so hart und verzweifelt wie nie. „Wartest du auf irgendetwas?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme und strich fest über seine Schritt. Er roch Pfefferminz und sein heißer Atem striff sein Lippen. Sirius gab im Augenblick nichts mehr auf sein Stolz, dann lag er halt unten, Hauptsache war Severus war ihm nah. Der sonst so beherrschte Mann hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig aus seiner Hose zu kommen. Sirius spürte deutlich wie erregt Severus bereits war, ihm ging es nicht anders. Neugierig strich Sirius langsam unter sein Hemd, spürte die feine Haarspur, die in seinem Schritt endenden Narben. Severus war genau wie er gekennzeichnet von diesem Kriegen. Sev zog seine Hände unter dessen Hemd hervor und pinnte ihn fest. „Das habe ich dir nicht erlaubt, Black!“, flüsterte er ihm kalt ins Ohr und knabbert dann an diesem. Sirius erfasste eine Gänsehaut. Kurz war er traurig darüber Severus nicht berühren zu dürfen. „So bin ich...“, sagte Severus scherzhaft und ließ sich wieder zwischen seine Beinen nieder. Er spürte heiße Küsse auf seiner Leiste, auf der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels und schließlich auch auf sein Glied. „Ahh...“, keuchte Sirius immer wieder rau und tief erregt auf. Er war etwas enttäuscht, dass es so dunkel in seinem Zimmer war und er Severus nur schemenhaft sehen konnte. Es musste einfach unheimlich aussehen. Er biss sich vor Lust auf die Lippen als Severus Zungenspitze über sein Penis glitt. Alle Gedanken an die Zukunft, an unerwidert Liebe schob Sirius weit von sich weg, er wollte jetzt nur noch heißen Sex mit diesem Mann. Severus heißer Mund umschloss sein bestes Stück und entlockte ihm ein lautes unbeherrschtes Stöhnen. //Scheiß auf alle Träume die ich über ihn hatte!! Das hier ist geiler!!!//,schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf und ohne etwas dagegen machen zu können vergruben sich seine Hände in Severus Haar. Es war noch leicht feucht und kitzelte ihn an den Oberschenkeln. Sirius dachte es konnte nicht besser werden doch dann machte sich Severus an seinem Eingang zu schaffen und gleichzeitig an seinem Penis. Sirius ahnte dass er knall rot war und dass er für sich untypische Laute von sich gab, die ihm später sehr peinlich sein würden.  
„Wusste ich doch, dass du eigentlich drauf stehst, Black!“,zog Severus ihn auf und beugte sich zu ihm hoch, küsste ihn und schob eine Finger in ihn. Durch den Kuss war sein kleiner Schmerzlaut nicht zu hören. Er schlang die Arme um Severus und kämpfte wild mit seiner Zunge. //Scheiß auf den Schmerz! Ich will ihm endlich nah sein//, war der einzige Gedanke der Platz in seinem Kopf hatte. Zu lange hatte er sich nach Severus gesehnt, dass es ihm jetzt egal war unter ihm zu liegen, obwohl er sich immer diesem Gedanken verweigert hatte. Im Augenblick konnte er es nicht abwarten Severus endlich in sich zu spüren. „ Mach hin!“, knurrte Sirius dunkel und biss leicht in Severus Unterlippe als dieser den Kuss löste. Severus lächelte, so wie Sirius das in der Dunkelheit aus machen konnte. Er spürte etwas deutlich großes an seinem Eingang und biss sich die Lippe blutig vor Schmerz als Severus in ihn eindrang. Sein Atmen ging schnell, es brannte wie Feuer aber er wollte nicht, dass Severus aufhörte. „Na, den Mund zu voll genommen, Black?“, hörte er die ölige Stimme des Tränkemeister. „ Nein schon gut, mach weiter!“, erwiderte Sirius schwer atmend und krallte sich schmerzhaft in Severus fest. Diese Gefühl und der Schmerz war ihm bekannt, so ging es ihm immer wenn er an Severus dachte, an ihre Beziehung zu einander. „Hnng…“, entkam es Sirius halb schmerzlich halb lüsternd als Severus begann in ihn zu stoßen. Er hatte die Beine um sein Hüfte geschlungen, kam ihm trotz des Brennen entgegnen und hatte ihn fest an sich gedrückt. „Nahh… komm schon, Severus..“, stöhnte er und trieb seinen Liebsten an ihn noch härter zu nehmen. Es war innerlich befriedigend diesen kurzen Augenblick Severus voll und ganz zu gehören, zu spüren, dass er wegen ihm Lust empfand. Sirius wollte nicht dass diese süße Folter aufhörte, er wollte Severus nie wieder los lassen, wollte ihm immer nah sein, ihm ganz allein gehören. Der Tränkemeister traf plötzlich einen Punkt in ihm der ihm Laut und beherrscht stöhnen ließ. Es durchzog seinen ganzen Körper, dieses Kribbeln wie von kleinen Stromschlägen und erregte ihn zu tiefst. Sirius spürte, dass er nicht lange brauchen würde um den Höhepunkt zu erreichen, doch Severus wollte es ihm anscheinend nicht gönnen. Er hielt ihn vom Kommen ab und nahm ihn immer schneller und wilder. Sirius spürte genau wie der Mann über ihn erzitterte, dunkel stöhnte und dann kam. „Severus bitte …lass mich auch...“, keuchte Sirius und wand sich leicht vor Lust, er wollte ebenfalls kommen. Severus lächelte, ließ sein Penis los und löste sich von ihm. „Mach’s dir selbst, Black...“, forderte er ihn auf. Sirius war so erregt dass er es tat und schon nach wenigen Handgriffen mit seiner eigenen Hand kam er. Während er sich zurück in das Bett sinken ließ war Severus schon wieder dabei sich an zu ziehen.

 

„War wirklich ganz nett...ich habe wirklich nicht erwartet, Black, dass du mich ran lässt…“, kam es eiskalt von Severus. Jetzt war er an der Reihe Sirius weh zu tun! Sirius schob seine Arme über sein Gesicht und fühlte sich elend, Severus Art wie er mit ihm umging tat mehr als nur ein bisschen weh, es schnürte ihm die Brust ab. „Warum sollte ich nicht? Wenn das die einzige Form von Nähe ist, die ich von dir bekomme dann nehme ich sie mir!“, erwiderte er leise und hörte wie Severus in seinen Schritten Richtung der Tür inne hielt. „Was wohl dein geliebter James dazu sagen würde… dass du für mich die Beine breit machst!“, kam es eisig von Snape eh er ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
// Er würde mich verprügeln und dann nach dem Trank suchen mit dem du mich hörig gemacht hast...//. Dachte Sirius und rollte sich in seinem Bett zusammen. Es wunderte ihn nicht dass Severus so mit ihm umging, er hatte es irgendwie verdient. Aber das tröste ihn nicht, er fühlte sich schlecht und irgendwie dreckig, wie ein billiges Stück Fleisch. Genau so hatte Severus ihn behandelt, wie ein nettes Fickstück. Das schlimmste war jedoch das Sirius es jeder Zeit wieder tun würde, nur um von Severus berührt zu werden, ihn berühren zu können, wenigsten um irgendetwas von ihm zu bekommen als bloße Verachtung.


	10. Chaostheorie

Ich weiß gar nicht was ich dazu sagen soll..außer sry?XD  
Ja nach 6 Jahren habe ich einfach mal beschlossen noch ein Kapitel zu schreiben und es irgendwie zu beenden?  
Ja mein Schreibstil ist anders und irgendwie ist mir die Story schon fast peinlich,aber ich mag unfertige Sachen nicht ;)  
Also viel Spaß damit.  
*Kekse hinstell und weg schleich*  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius hatte keine Ahnung wie lange  einfach auf dem Bett  liegen geblieben war, den Geruch von Sex und Severus einsaugend. Er befand sich in einem seltsamen Zustand zwischen Sehnsucht, Demütigung,liebe und Freude. Severus hatte ihn   zwar regel recht benutz und Eindeutig nicht als ebenbürtigen Partner gesehen,aber er schien ihn nicht so sehr zu hassen dass er seine nähe und seien Körper nicht  genoss. Da war Hoffnung und Sirius Black dafür bekannt ein sturer Bock zu sein. Nein,  jetzt würde er erst recht nicht aufgeben. Zu viel hatte er in seinem Leben verpasst, zu viel weg geworfen und verloren als jetzt auch noch Severus auf zu geben. Eigentlich sollte er Dumbledor dankbar sein  dafür das er ausgerechnet Severus aus erkoren hatte auf ihn „auf zu passen“. Jahrzehnte lang hatte er seien wahren Gefühle hinter spott und Häme versteckt. Zu Anfang weil er angst hatte James würde merken was er für Severus empfand, einem Jungen der auch noch wirklich gehasst wurde von James. Und dann weil er zu stolz gewesen war und im Grunde auch zu verzweifelt Severus  zu zeigen was er fühlt. Zu stolz um zu zu geben, dass er wirklich einen Fehler begangen hatte und verzweifelt weil er immer geglaubt hatte, es nie wieder gut machen zu  könne was er Severus über die Jahre angetan hatte.  
Der Slytherin hatte gelitten unter ihm und er war der Grund gewesen warum es Severus so viel schwere in der Schule gehabt hatte als er es eh schon gehabt hatte.  
Dagegen war das was Severus jetzt  mit ihm tat regelrecht mild und freundlich.  
Bei Merlin, James wäre schockiert über ihn in diesen Augenblick gewesen. Sirius Black erkannte Fehler, er bereute Dinge die er getan hatte.  
Anderseits war er  auch schon  lange nicht mehr der hitzköpfige Teenager von früher.  
Sein leben war nie sorglos gewesen, doch jetzt nach seiner langen zeit der Gefangenschaft sah er viele dinge anders. Es störte ihn weniger als zu vor was andere über ihn dachten, er wollte um die  menschen und dinge mehr als zu vor kämpfen. Er wollte nicht  feiern und die tagen vergolden. Er wollte Momente  mit den Menschen verbringen die er liebte, er sehnte sich nach liebe, nach Geborgenheit und nach einem Zuhause.  
Jedesmal wenn er Severus sah kamen diese wünsche nur noch mehr auf und seine Lage wurde verzweifelte. Weil es alles so ausweglos erschien war.  Eine Zukunft oder auch nur ein paar Momente mit Severus zu verbringen. Jetzt jedoch gab es Hoffnung.  
Und vielleicht würde James wenn er jetzt  noch leben würde versteh was Severus für ihn war. Lilly hatte seine besten Freund verändert. Sie war sein gutes Gewissen gewesen, sein Moralischer Kompass und Sirius war sich sehr sicher, dass sie James das zu gebracht hätte zu verstehen.  
Zu verstehen das Liebe etwas war,dass man nicht  kontrollieren konnte, das die Liebe sich seine ganz eigen Wege suchte und sich nicht für Geschlecht, aussehen, sozialen stand und schon gar nicht Haus Zugehörigkeit interessierte. Die liebe suchte den  menschen aus, der einen vervollständige, der einem ein Zuhause war und gleichzeitig der beste Freund.  
Severus war das für ihn,sein Lieblingsfeind. Er stellte sich ihm entgegen, er war unheimlich klug, war sehr sarkastisch und in seinen Augen schön. In seiner nähe fühlte Sirius sich einfach wohl, egal ob sie schwiegen, sich stritten  oder miteinander schliefen.  
Sirius raffte sich auf und humpelte  ins Badezimmer. Severus war  nicht zimperlich mit ihm umgangen. Im Innern des Badezimmerschrankes fand er eine kleine Phiole mit einem kleine Heiltrank den er schnell hinunter stürzte. Gelobt sein die Magie und alles was dazu gehörte, denn um ein beneidet Sirius die Muggel sicher nicht und dass war dass sie  bei allem waren musste das ihr Körper von allein gesundete.

Chaos.  
Pures Chaos herrschte  in Severus. Er befand sich in einem seltsamen Strudel aus Erinnerung an seine Schulzeit und den Verletzungen die er in dieser zeit erlitten hatte, Gefühle Idee er längst verdrängt hatte, Scham und einer seltsamen Melancholie die er sich selsbt nicht erklären konnte.  Immer noch hatte er das Gefühl Sirius Körper zu spüren, die  Hitze seiner Haut, die Anspannung seiner Muskeln. Sein Geruch war so präsentes als läge er bei ihm im bett und es war ihm als hörte er immer noch seine Stimme.  
Mit dieser ganzen Aktion hatte er sich ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten, dass wurde Severus in den nächsten Stunden immer bewusster. Zwar hatte er Black verletz und ihn aus genutzt, er hatte sich gerächt,aber er fühlte sich damit sich keineswegs besser.  
Im gegenteil.  
Er fühlte sich schlecht. Denn jetzt konnte Severus nicht mehr verdrängen was er sich eigentlich wünschte. Sirius. Er wollte diesen  närrischen, grausamen,mutigen und hitzköpfigen Idioten an seiner Seite wissen. Doch auch wenn Sirius scheinbar das gleiche wollte wie er ging es nicht.  
Nicht in dieser Postion  in der er sich befand. Ein Beziehung mit Sirius ein zu gehen war in diesem Augenblick das dümmste was er hätte tun können. Gut, es war zu gegebener maßen völlig unabhängig von seiner jetzigen Situation das dümmste was er je tun könnte.  
Aber in diesem Augenblick wäre es besonder unvorsichtig. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis Voldemort  oder irgendein andrer Todesser  heraus finden würde dass er in einer Beziehung war?  
Voldemort  zu täuschen war schwer, sehr schwer und etwas wie liebe, eine Beziehung würde es noch schwere  manchen. Denn dann hatte er etwas  zu verlieren, etwas anderes als ein recht erbärmliches leben. Es würde alles veränder.  
Oder  hatte es das nicht schon  längst?  
Severus erhob sich von seinem Bett und tigerte durch das Gästezimmer. Warum endeten  zusammen treffen  mit Black immer in einem Chaos?  
Sirius Black war wie ein Wirbelsturm, der alles in ihm nieder riss,alles durcheinander würfelte und ihn mit einem riesigen Schutthaufen zurück ließ.  
Paradoxerweise wollte Severus ihre Begegnungen nicht missen. Er liebte und hasste Sirius, das war genauso paradox.  
Dabei war  doch gerade er sonst alles andre als chaotisch.  
In Augenblick wie diesen wünschte er  sich Lilly an seiner zu haben. Lilly hatte es immer geschafft ihn zu sortieren, verständnisvoll und liebevoll zu ihm zu sein,wenn er es nicht mit sich nicht hatte sein können.  
Sie hätte gewusste was er in diesem Augenblick tun sollte.  
Severus  bliebt stehen und Blickte aus dem Fenstern, draußen war es pechschwarze Nacht.  
Eigentlich wusste er was  Lilly gesagt hätte.  
Sie war für die Liebe gewesen und sie war immer der tiefen Überzeugung gewesen das es keine stärke kraft gab als die Liebe.  Ihr Sohn war der lebender beweis.  
Was also hätte Lilly ihm geraten?  
Sie hätte ihm geraten seine Gefühlen nach zu geben und drauf zu vertrauen dass sie gemeinsam diese Zeit überstanden.  
Doch wie wahrscheinlich war es das sie beide diesen Krieg überlebten?  
Sirius der so unglaublich hitzköpfig war und sehr oft ohne nach zu denken handelte und er der ein Spion des Ordens war, der jeden Tag  damit rechnet musste enttarnt zu werden.  
Vielleicht hatten sie wirklich nur diese wenigen Tage in diesem haus,an diesem unheimlich heißen Sommer.  
Severus schritt zum Fenster und sah in den garten, der genauso verwahrlost aussah wie das ganze haus. Vielleicht waren diese tage die einzige Chance auf ein wenig Glück, auf die  Idee von Liebe von einer Partnerschaft.  
Und das ausgerentet mit Sirius Black. Seine erste große Liebe und  Lieblingsfeind. Der einige Menschen neben seiner besten Freundin Lilly für den er jemals liebe empfunden hatte.  
Empfunden hatte?  
Nein, empfand.  
Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass es so war.  
Ergeben schloss Severus die Augen. Einfach seinem Herzen folgen? Das war  nicht seine Art und in seinem Fall schlichtweg einfach nicht  möglich. Er hatte eine Aufgabe die sehr wichtig war im Krieg gegen Voldemort. Alles zu riskieren aus Egoismus war  nicht seine Art. Severus wusste um seine Verantwortung und um den Preis den er zu zahlen hatte.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ein seufzten löste sich.  
„ Was willst du  Black“, schnarrte er als Antwort nach dem Sirius das  Zimmer nach dem Klopfen betreten hatte. Severus drehte sich nicht zu ihm um,sein blick bleib auf den  dunklen Garten gerichtet, schwach sah er  in der Fensterscheibe Sirius gestallt. Es war ein leises klirren zu hören,als dieser ein Tablett  auf den kleinen Schreibtisch neben der Tür abstellte. Der feine duft von schwarzen Tee bereite sich im Zimmer aus.  
„ Du hast heute nichts gegessen.“,kam es von Sirius, in einem Tonfall der  unüblich für den Rumtreiber war. Er klang schon fast unsicher und gleichzeitig sanft. Es fehlte der Hohn und der stolz in seiner  Stimme und das freche  lächeln dass in seiner Stimme immer mit schwang.  
Sirius schien sich in einem ähnlich zustand zu befinden wie er.  
Sie waren beide von einem Sommersturm erfasst worden, der alles in ihn nieder gerissen hatte.  
Jetzt war alles unklar,alles lag in  Trümmern und keiner von ihnen  wusste wie es weiter gehen sollte, wer sie waren, was sie beide waren.  
Severus antworte ihm nicht , er schloss nur seine Augen. In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich die macht zu haben alles zu verändern zu können.  
Den umstand zu verändern, dass Krieg herrschte, dass er oder sie beide höchst wahrscheinlich nicht  lebten aus...-  
Zwei Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihn und er spürte wie sich Sirius warmer  Körper an sich drückte. Der vertraute Duft  des andren umhüllte ihn und Sirius Herzschlag war deutlich zu spüren.  
Die last viel von ihm ab und das Chaos in seinem Kopf verstummte schlagartig.  
Übrig bleib sein eigens wild schlagendes Herz und die Unfähigkeit auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.  
Die Geste hatte nichts sexuelles, nicht gemeines an sich,sie war durch und durch liebevoll.  
Severus hatte sie nie träumen lassen dass Sirius Black, von dem er immer dachte, dass dieser ihn hasste, ihn so innig umarmte.  
Ein für Severus unbekanntes Gefühl breite sich  in ihm auf. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Es war so  ähnlich wie das Gefühl in seinem Zimmer  in Hogwarts  vor dem Kamin zu sitzen, eingehüllt in einer warmen Decke, nur viel besser.  
Er wagte  es nicht  sich zu regen,aus angst diese Moment könnte gleich wieder verschwinden.  
Sirius schmiegte sein Gesicht an seinen  Hals und kitzelnd spürte er seien gleichmäßigen atmen.  
Severus löste die Hände vom Fensterbrett und legte sie auf Sirius Hände die auf der Mitte seines Bauches lagen. Es war so typisch für Sirius einfach seinen Gefühlen nach zu gehen, taten sprechen zu lassen und nicht groß über irgendwelchen Konsequenzen nach zu denken.  
Eine Eigenschaft um die er den Rumtreiber manchmal beneidet und  die ihn so anziehend auf ihn machte. Auch wenn er sehr  oft unter eben dieser Gedankenlosigkeit Blacks gelitten hatte.

Severus ganze Haltung hatte so unglaublich verletzlich gewirkt. Es hatte Sirius an ihre Schulzeit erinnert. Schon damals  hatte Severus sehr  oft so unglaublich verletzlich gewirkt, so traurig und einsam. Und schon damals hatte er immer wieder den  drang verspürt den Slytherin einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm halt zu schenken.  
Damals hatte ihn vieles zurück gehalten, die angst was andere vor allem eine Freunde über ihn denken würde, die angst vor Zurückweisung und sein stolz. Jetzt jedoch gab es all dies nicht mehr. Nichts mehr hielt ihn zu rück. Es gab nur noch den Wunsch wenigsten ein kleines bisschen Glück für sich zu beanspruchen. Zumintest einige Moment seiner  gestohlen Zeit wieder zu bekommen und Severus zu zeigen, dass er wirklich für ihn  da sein wollte.  
Einen langen  Augenblick rührte Severus sich nicht. Weser erwiderte er die Umarmung noch stieß er ihn  von sich wie er es die letzten mal getan hatte.  
Jedoch viel die Spannung von ihm ab und  seine Atmung wurde gleichmäßiger.  
Und schließlich legte Severus seine schlanken Hände auf die  seinen. Sie waren leicht rau und fleckig vermutlich durch die ganze Arbeit mit den verschieden Trankzutaten. Severus roch nach Pfefferminz und nach etwas ganz eigenem irgendwie erdigen note. Sirius liebte diesen Geruch,genauso wie er das Gefühl Severus Hände liebte. Leicht erhörte er den  druck, zog  den  Tränkemeister in eine festere Umarmung. Ein bittersüßer Augenblick der Intimität zwischen ihnen, den sie vielleicht nicht so schnell wieder haben würden, wenn Severus sich weiter hin gegen ihn stellte.  
Im Augenblick jedoch schien es so als wären die Mauern des Hasses, die Severus vor ihm erbaut hatte etwas geschrumpft.  
In der Scheibe sah er die Reflexion von Severus Gesicht.  Er sah traurig aus.  
„ Das hat keine Zukunft.“, hörte Severus mit belegter Stimme sagen. Sonst klang Severus stark,kühl und meisten höhnisch, doch jetzt war seine stimme dünn wie Papier.  
Sirius war es dieses mal der schwieg und im Augenblick keine Worte fand.  
„ wir  können ein paar Tag so tun als ob,aber sobald ich gehe wird  und  muss alles wieder wie vorher sein,versteht du  Sirius.“,sprach Severus leise weiter und die Tragweite dieser Worte wurde Sirius nur langsam bewusst. Severus sah für sie keinerlei Möglichkeit zusammen zu sein. Nicht außerhalb dieser wände.“Warum glaubst du das?“,fragte Sirius leise und dieses mal war nur leicht der trotz in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
„ Denk  mal nach in welcher Postion wir beide uns befinden und welcher zeit wir leben.“  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn und vergrub sein Gesicht an Severus Rücken.  
Ja, er wusste welch gefährlichen Job Severus hatte und ihm war auch irgendwie bewusst wie wichtig Severus arbeit  für sie alle war. Und er selbst, nun er war ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher, der im Grunde sich an keinem öffentlich Platz sehen konnte. Doch das alles war für Sirius kein Grund  nicht mit Severus zusammen zu sein.  
„Du bist zwar sonst eins ehr helles Köpfchen Severus,aber  gerade hast du  ein Denkfehler.“, behaupte  Sirius und drehte Severus kurzer Hand zu sich um und sah ihm in die Augen. „ du glaubst, dass das zwischen uns zu deiner schwäche werden könnte, dass es dir mehr im weg steht als dich zu stärken. Genau das ist der Punkt.“,sprach Sirius weiter und ein schelmisch  lächeln macht sich auf seinen Lippen breit. Severus sah ihn abwarten und ungläubig an.“ Ich glaube, dass das was zwischen uns dich stärker machen wird...Verdammt das klingt so kitschig,aber es ist nun mal die wahrheit. Freundschaft, liebe, das sind die wirklich mächtigen Kräfte in dieser Welt. Das fehlt dem sogenannten dunklen Lord und all seine Anhängern. Das ist unsere stärke,das sieht du doch an Harry.“ Sirius kaute sich auf der Unterlippe herum und kam sich reichlich unsicher vor. Wie er dieses Gefühl doch hasste. 

Severus schnaubte kurz und ein kleines Lachen war von ihm zu hören.  
„soll das deine Art sein mir zu sagen, dass du mich...liebst? Und mich unterstützen willst?“, es war schon fast lachhaft diese Farge überhaupt zu stellen. Sirius Black und ihn lieben.  
Absurd.  
Anderseits war Black nie ein wirklich guter Schauspieler gewesen und im Grunde wie ein offenes buch. Auch jetzt standen  seine Gefühle im deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben  
Sirius reckte trotzig und stolz das Kinn vor, seine Augen funkelte ihm gewohnt wild entgegen. „ und wenn es so wäre?“, fragte Sirius schon fast provokant zurück, etwas anders hatte er auch nicht von ihm erwartet. „ Nun, dann würde ich dich zum St. Mungos  bringen um dich untersuchen zu lassen.“,antworte Severus kühl und schmunzelte leicht. Sirius begann zu lachen und knuffte ihn leicht in die rechte schulter. „ Sehr lustig, ich meine es aber ernst Severus.“  
Severus dummes Herz schlug ihm bis  zum hals und im Augenblick wünschte er sich jemanden der ihn ganz dolle kniff. Sirius Black gab offen zu dass er ihn, nun... dass er ihn liebte.  
Das machte alles nur noch schwere! War Sirius überhaupt klar was er da anrichte?  
Severus seufzte innerlich erben, natürlich war ihm das nicht klar.  
Sirius war sich noch nie irgendwelcher Konsequenzen bewusste gewesen.  Er war in machen Dingen der König der Ignoranz.  
„ Und was schlägst du jetzt vor Sirius. Mal angenommen ich würde er etwas anders als Hass für dich empfinden, wie stellt du dir unser Zukunft vor?“, fragte er etwas bissig nach und  verschränkte die arme vor der Brust. „ Wir beide Händchen halten während der Orden Versammlung? Gemeinsame Mittagessen mit deinem Patenkind? Und ein kleines gemeinsames Häuschen am Meer?“  
Severus war durch aus bewusst war, das spott jetzt vielleicht nicht angebracht war,aber er konnte einfach nicht anders.  
Sirius schien wirklich kurz zu überlegen. Wie vermutet hatte er wahrscheinlich nicht so weit gedacht.  
„ Ist das so wichtig? „, stellte er die Gegenfrage und hing gleich in Erklärung an seine frage,als er Severus doch etwas entgeistert Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.“ Ich meine ist es so verdammt wichtig, das wir uns jetzt  Gedanken  um eine Zukunft machen die eh ungewiss ist? Reicht es nicht, dass wir uns haben und wenn es  nur für ein paar gestohlen Augenblicke ist? Ist das nicht besser als nie auch nur einen Moment gemeinsam gehabt zu haben?“  
Severus hatte mit so einigem gerechnet. Mit einer trotzigen Antwort, einer dummen Floskel oder sogar mit einem berühmten Blackischen Wutausbruch. Jedoch nicht mit solchen philosophischen und ehrlichen Worten. Ausnahmsweise, und das war schon schwer für Severus ein zu räumen, hatte Sirius nicht unrecht  mit seiner Sicht der dinge. Es musste niemand wissen und musste niemand etwas angehen. Und es war besser wenigsten ein paar Momente gemeinsam zu haben. Niemand wusste wie dieser Krieg aus ging und wenn er sterben sollte, dann wollte er es wenigsten mit dem gewissen tun, dass er gelebt hatte und geliebt hatte. Dass er nicht einsam gestorben war.  
Sirius Black, den mann den er Jahre lang nur Hass entgegen bracht hatte und von dem er im Gegenzug auch nichts anders bekommen hatte war die Person die ihn davor rettete einsam zu sterben.  
Er war schon immer dies eine ganz besonder Menschen für ihn gewesen. Der einzog der es jemals geschaffte zwei so extreme Gefühle  wie Hass und Liebe in ihm aus zu lösen. Zusammen waren sie zerstörerischen, sie waren so  gut darin sich zu verletzten und sich gegenseitig in ein absolutes Chaos zu stürzten. Aber sie waren genauso gut darin sich gegenseitig auf zu bauen und sich halt zu schenken.  
Severus antworte  Sirius nicht mehr, zumintest nicht mit Worten. Dieser Tag war der Moment in dem er beschlossen hatte einmal wie Sirius Black zu sein. Einfach aus dem Bauch heraus zu handeln ohne an die Zukunft zu denken und an sämtliche  Konsequenzen.  
Severus lehnte sich vor und legte seine Lippen aus Sirius Lippen. Dieses mal war es Sirius der überrumpelt war und einen Augenblick lang wie versteinert war. Jedoch dauerte es nicht  lang ehe Sirius den Kuss genauso zärtlich erwiderte. Seine rechte Hand legte sich auf Severus rücken und zog  ihn wider sich. Dies Kuss war ruhig, unaufgeregt und ein versprechen.  
Sie würde für einander da sein und die zeit die ihnen  geschenkt  wurde nutzen egal wie lang ihr gemeinsame zeit auch sein würde.  
Severus hasste den Sommer immer noch.  
Doch Sirius nicht.


End file.
